The Abandoned Daughter
by Klutzzy55
Summary: SEQUEL TO FALSE LOVE: And then I saw her. Suddenly, a meaningless poem had a meaning. Life is not measured in how many breaths you take, but by how many moments take our breath away.
1. Introduction

**So you have decided to read this story…yes, it is a very wise choice.**

**But may I warn you? Ah, yes, a warning indeed to this fortunate story.**

**It isn't like any other I can assure you.**

**It is not a random teenage festive, nor a horror, oh no. But this story, is the story of love.**

**The great and powerful word itself. Romance.**

**I can guarantee that this will not be a boring story. A chapter here or there that may not fulfill your needs, but it will be worth the while.**

**I can, however, promise you that I will put the my most effort into this story. **

**Now…sit back and read a classical tale about true love through ones eyes, and how your destiny can also be your nightmare.**

_**Romance, who loves to nod and sing, With drowsy head and folded wing, Among the green leaves as they shake Far down within some shadowy lake, To me a painted paroquet Hath been- a most familiar bird- Taught me my alphabet to say- To lisp my very earliest word While in the wild wood I did lie, A child- with a most knowing eye.**_

_**Of late, eternal Condor years So shake the very Heaven on high With tumult as they thunder by, I have no time for idle cares Through gazing on the unquiet sky. And when an hour with calmer wings Its down upon my spirit flings- That little time with lyre and rhyme To while away- forbidden things! My heart would feel to be a crime Unless it trembled with the strings. **_

_**-Edgar Allen Poe**_

_The story unfolds November 2007_


	2. Preview

_So its not exactly November and I'm not done with False Love, but I was reading some lovey dovey stories and it gave me the urge to write this story. Since I cant, as everyone knows, I'm just going to give you a preview of it. And let me tell you, what you are about to read isn't what you expect. This is preperation..._

She smiled lovingly at me, her eyes matched the tone of affection. I simply layed there dazed. Her hands were still frozen on my chest from where we wrestled a few minutes ago. Slowy she traced the outline of my lips, my nose, brushed my hair out of my eyes, and placed her hand on the side of my face. My fingers lightly rubbed the back of her beautiful hand, then I effortlessly drew them to my warm lips. Ever so softly I kissed them from the tips, to the palm, and finally the wrist. She sighed and rolled off my stomach and gracefully next to me.

I rolled on my side to see her remarkable face and she copied the position. I rubbed her arms and sighed, gazing into her eyes. Her eyes watched my hand, till she placed hers over mine and sew our fingers together. I couldnt tell which were hers or mine at that moment.

She looked at our hands, "Embry...will you tell me something? And I want the truth." she said, her eyes never leaving our intertwined hands.

I kissed her little finger, "Anything." I proceeded to the next finger.

She sighed and seized my tender loving by lifting my chin up to meet her eyes. I saw concern played a huge role. I felt a urge to eliminate that mood.

She looked at my lips then me, "Do you like me?" she asked, her nose twitched a fraction.

I chuckled lightly, then it turned to laughter. I was rolling around clutching my stomach, not realizing that I let go of her precious hand. She lightly slapped my arms playfully.

"Its not funny Embry! I'm serious!" she said embarrased.

I rolled back to her face still laughing. She crossed her arms in annoyance and turned the other way childishly.

"Oh come on!" I said still laughing. I put my arms around her wait and turned her back to me, but she grabbed a pillow and chucked it at my face. I pulled it off my face and threw it behind me. I tried to pull her close to me but she tried to fight me off, so I tickled her sides.

I saw her smiling, "No! I'm not listening to you! All you want to do is play around!" she said while chuckling. She laughed harder and rolled around like a fish out of water.

I laughed, "Give up?" I said looking at her flap around.

She laughed harder, "Never!" she kicked the sheets off the bed from twirling around so much.

I tickled her harder to the point were her laughter turned into squeals.

"HAHA! OKAY! I GIVE UP!" she said. I let go and let her recover her breathing techniques. She rolled over to look at me still laughing.

I chuckled along with her but not as wildly. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand and she calmed down. She looked at me with a loving smile, knowing that she cant defeat me in a arguement.

I stopped stroking her cheek and looked at her sternly, "No." I said finally.

Her smile dropped, and her eyebrows furrowed, "No what?" she said forgetting the topic already.

With no emotion I said, "No, I dont like you."

**Uh oh what does THIS mean? Could this be a lie? Or could this be the truth? Either way, what is Embry trying to say?**

**I guess you'll find out in months or so. But keep a look out for this story. It better than what you think.**

**Klutzzy55**


	3. One

_**Let the story…unfold**_

**"Time will prove my love to you and cement my place in your heart forever. For time will give me the credibility and the believability that I need to convince you to want to spend the rest of your life with me. That I am worthy of such a commitment from you." --Anonymous**

_One year later…_

All smiles, that's the only way I could describe the setting. Everyone in they're fancy evening gowns and tuxedos that cost a fortune, strolling around and updating each others news from the past, bringing it to the future. Sam smiling at all of his visitors, shaking they're hands, giving hugs. All of his old family members came in smiling so brightly that the church brightened a bit. He looked at me oddly when someone past him a wedding gift that had "WARNING" printed all over it. I simply shook my head and continued to greet everyone. A professional piano player sat running his fingers along the notes, making a beautiful melody in tune with the mood. The church was a white sanctuary with a winter theme, Emily's favorite. That's all Sam wanted to do for the wedding, was to make her happy. They picked out many things that cost they're life expense, but he didn't care, if she smiled when she saw it, than so be it. Sam would give her the world, all it takes is for her asking.

My family walked in through the French doors and gave Sam a hug, my mother kissed his cheek. She patted his shoulder as she walked past him and towards me. Though she didn't say anything she sent me a message with her eyes saying, "You look handsome." I nodded my head and she walked past me and grabbed a seat before someone took the best. The candles enlightened everything and made even the cruelest man's eye twinkle. The church cost a fortune to rent, Sam sat at his house day and night adding up bills and such. I told him to take a break and rest but he just shook his head and added away on that calculator. Emily has been with Leah and Autumn for awhile now, they were picking out bridesmaid dresses and even Emily's own wedding dress. I will never understand why excited girls get when they spot a pair of shoes 50 off. Autumn and Jacob have been connected by the hip ever since he saved her from the deadly fall. They always stare at each other with glistening eyes, never to be departed. Autumn once talked to me about the pro's and con's of buying a house for them two. I made sure there was plenty of con's, she doesn't need to be moving in just yet. When she got upset with me after I said that, she went to Emily, who was worse than me.

"Me and Sam moved into this house when we were a lot older than you two, we were a lot more responsible," she said while flipping through David's Bridal brochure. Autumn decided that she wasn't going to after that. Jeez thanks Embry, your such a good friend.

Austin and Leah couldn't be more happy, they were almost as in love with each other like Jacob and Autumn. Leah once bought him a stuffed wolf as a gag gift for his birthday, Autumn's too. After we are through patrolling and such they go walk hand in hand by the beach. He calls it a moonlight path.

I felt a nudge on my side pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Charlie Swan with a drink in his hands. I smiled and held out my arms, "Charlie!" I said. He laughed deeply and gave me a tight hug without spilling his drink.

"I haven't seen you in years it seems! Look at how you've grown!" he said looking at my height. He was wearing the same tux he wore at Harry Clearwater's funeral, and it was still too tight. His belly was still paunchy, but he had some more gray to his hair now.

I smiled, "Awe I'm not that tall! Just a few inches or so," I said laughing with him. I looked around him for Bella or anybody familiar, but there wasn't anyone except for a lady with deep wrinkles and a wine glass, but she was by the piano.

"Well my boy, you still have outgrown me by a mile." he shook his head and took a sip of his drink and smiled a crinkly smile at me.

I nodded, "I guess I have to get use to that. Were is, uh…Bella?" I asked putting on a serious face. I haven't heard any news on her marriage yet, I didn't exactly go to her wedding. I would if Jacob dragged me, but he's so preoccupied with Autumn these days. It would be a shame to miss vampire girls own wedding.

Billy shrugged, "I told her about the wedding but she said she wasn't feeling well," he rolled his eyes, "You know how she can be." he said and took another sip of his drink.

I just bobbed my head, "Girls. Well, how is she? Has she had the wedding yet?" I said thinking about getting a drink myself. I wasn't use to wearing this much clothes, I'm heating up badly. But I felt bad for Sam, he's probably sweating a river, his nerves and his heat just don't mix.

"She's doing fine, she had the wedding in August, just like she wanted. Sorry you missed it, but she said she sent you and Jake an invitation," he said looking concerned now.

I shrugged, "Must have misplaced it or something. I'm sorry. How did the wedding go?" I asked trying to throw away the guilt I was now feeling.

Billy's smile returned, "Beautiful. It was held outside in this forest, which I wasn't to fond of, but hey, what ever floats her boat." he said and took big gulps now.

I chuckled, "It sounds wonderful. Well, send her my regards. And tell her I'm dreadfully sorry I missed it." I said frowning. I wonder if Jacob knew about this, probably not. He can only focus on so many things till Autumn strolls by. Then he's a dumbfound werewolf.

Charlie shook his head, "You have nothing to worry about. She missed this wedding, you missed hers, its even." he said looking around for a trash can.

I held out my hand, "I'll throw that away," I said. But he held onto it and shook his head.

"That wont be necessary, I'll find a trash can around her…some day." he said noticing the crowd that was larger.

I rolled my eyes, "Charlie, its my job. Call me a janitor or something, I know were the trash cans are." I said trying to take it away. Charlie stopped looking around and at my hand.

He burped with his mouth shut, "Excuse me. Okay, if you say so kiddo." he handed me the cup finally and excused himself from burping. I smiled at my accomplishment.

"Well, I best be going. Its Sam's time." I said a twirled the cup around my hand.

Charlie had a puzzled look on his face, "It's time for the wedding?" he asked confused.

I laughed through my nose, "No, I mean we have to dress him up and stuff. You know…pamper?" I said lifting an eyebrow.

Charlie nodded and laughed, "I guess I really forget wedding's these days. Well,' he held out his hand, "It was nice to see you again. Hope we can chat some time." I slapped my hand in his and we exchanged a firm shake.

I smiled, "See ya Charlie." I said and stepped backwards. He saluted me kindly and walked over to Mike Newton's father. Ever since they're business came to La Push, things have been going a lot better. I heard that Mike was going to a college in Arizona and was dealing well. Though I've never meet the boy, I heard some things about him. Like how he had a huge crush on Bella and loathed Edward. He was a trooper.

I walked over to the trash can that was beside the piano and threw the empty cup. I wonder what he was drinking? The pianist smiled at me and began playing, "Lady In Red". I smiled back warmly and walked to the back of the room. The rest of the cult was following Sam, slapping his back when he was in reach and commenting him to not sweat it. Quil was all jittery tonight because Emily's cousin, Claire, came tonight. Everyone teased him about how he wouldn't give her up when he held her, especially Paul, but I simply smiled since I knew it wasn't anything romantic…yet.

Sam walked into the over sized room that had a human size mirror, hangers, and even some liquor. Jared walked over and read the note attached to the bucket of liquor and glasses, "You may need this, I know I did. Yours truly, Billy." he read aloud.

Sam nodded and snapped his fingers at Jared, "Pour me a tall glass would you?" he said his eyebrows popping up. Jared laughed and grabbed the Jack Daniel's and a chilled glass he found buried in the ice and pour Sam a tall glass. Sam loosened his tie and tore off his jacket with a sigh. Jared handed him the drink, "Careful Sam, don't drink too much." he said.

Sam snatched it away and took long sips till he drank half of it. His face scrunched up and swallowed what was in his mouth, then sighed and looked at the liquor. He shook his head then took another long sip till he drained it and slammed the cup down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Thanks," he breathed, "I really needed that." he said then sat down with a loud exhale.

"God Sam you're a train wreck and your not even out there yet," Paul said to him. Sam rubbed his temples with a sigh. Seth inched over to the liquor while everyone was preoccupied with Sam.

"I know," he sighed, "It's my first time, and only. I don't want to screw this up you know?" he said looking at Paul. Seth unscrewed the Jack Daniel's bottle and licked his lips.

"You got the marriage license signed?" Jared asked with his hands deep in his pockets. Sam ran his fingers through his hair ten times and took in deep breaths. I've never seen someone so nervous, or not a werewolf at least.

"Yes," he looked at Jacob, "You have the wedding rings?" he asked. Jacob pulled the diamond ring and the gold ring out with a smile. Sam gestured for him to set them on the little white pillow in the shape of a heart.

"Did you not get any sleep?" I asked him taking in the deep circles under his eyes. Sam shook his head back and forth, then he suddenly jumped up and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Its not noticeable is it?" he asked. Everyone slowly shook their head. Sam groaned and laid back into his chair, covering his eyes.

"I can go get some make up for that." I joked. The cult looked at me odd, then let out a chorus of laughter. I shrugged and stepped down.

Sam snapped his finger at me with a smile, "Yes you can!," the cult looked at him like he was mental. Sam smiled even wider, "yes, go over to the brides room and ask them if we can borrow some make up." he said as if a light bulb went on.

Jacob slapped the back of his head, "You nuts?! You can't wear makeup." he said in a disgusted tone. Sam shook his head and looked at everyone thoughtfully.

"I can use that liquid stuff to cover these circles. I see Emily use it all the time when she has a pimple or something, and it works! Why not now?" he asked in desperation. Although everyone wanted to support Sam, it was a little odd hearing this from him. Might I add…a werewolf.

Austin shook his head, "This is going to go down in history of most girliest werewolf, but," he looked at me, "it is his wedding day."

I heard Jared whisper to Jacob that the Jack Daniel's must be kicking in, "I'll go get it," I said finally, "but if I walk into a girl changing," I said pointing a finger at them, "don't get mad at me." I pointed back at me.

They all nodded, probably fixing to bet when I turn my back. I walked out and shut the door behind me softly. I speed walked across the church and into the bride's room. The guest in the room finally took they're seats, and they watched me pass by. They were curious as to why I left the groom's room and now going to the bride's room.

I walked up to a white door that had a pink ribbon attached to the door that read "Bride". Ugh how cruel it looks right now. I swallowed hard and knocked on the door three times.

"Who is it?!" I heard Leah shout. Ugh, I would so die if I walked in with her changing. Austin would kill me and shred me to pieces.

I cleared my throat, "It's Embry." I said. I heard some pitter pattering as someone with heels walked to the door. The knob jiggled till Autumn's head popped out the door. Her hair was in curlers and only one eye had eyeliner surrounding it. She smiled kindly to me.

"Hello Embry, what brings you here?" she asked looking around for Jacob probably. What did I tell you, connected to the hip.

I smiled broadly, "Hey Autumn, look this kind of sounds silly but uh…" I didn't know how to ask for this kind of stuff without sounding funny. Why couldn't Austin come and get it? Oh, because of Leah. Jacob? Autumn. Jared? Kim. Paul? Anger. Seth? He's only a kid basically. Quil? He'd see Claire. Ugh, the joys I have when I haven't imprinted.

She raised an eyebrow, "But?" she urged me to continue. I sighed and ran my fingers threw my hair nervously. Oh, hey Autumn, Sam needs some make up so nobody can see his circles, but don't really, he's drunk so he wont care. Oh yeah sure Embry, let me tell Emily the good news and I'll be right back with it, you want any lips stick? Sure! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

She shifter her weight on the other foot, "Embry, we have to get ready soooo….you need to tell me now." she said getting anxious.

I sighed, "Don't laugh okay?" I said. She nodded making a curler almost fall out of her hair. I took in a deep breath and said, "Sam needs some make up to cover the circles under his eyes." Might I add that I said that very fast?

Autumn looked at me funny for a little while till she opened her mouth, "Oookay? And why was that hard to say?" she asked looking behind me again.

I went over what I just said to her, then realized, it wasn't so bad. It was actually descent If you left the Sam being drunk part out.

"I'll be right back," she said and closed the door behind her swiftly. I exhaled loudly and leaned against the wall. Well, that worked out better than I thought.

Suddenly Autumn opened the door and it hit me in the nose. I covered my nose and squinted my eyes. Autumn saw me and gasped, "Oh Embry! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you standing behind the door!" she said and tried to hug me.

I shook my head and sniffed in case there was blood, "It's okay," I sniffed some more and looked at her, "Ugh, you got it?" I asked rubbing my nose around in circles.

She handed me two tubes of foundation, "Here, this one," she pointed to the one on her right, "is a darker tone. And this," she pointed to the left, "is a lighter tube." I grabbed them and tried to remember which was which. Right: darker. Left: lighter.

She smiled, "Got it?' she asked.

I looked back up at her, "Yeah. Thanks Autumn." I said and turned on my heel. She grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around.

I looked at her, "I almost forgot! Wait right here." she sat and shut the door again. This time I stood away from the door. I looked at the crowd, my mother waved at me with a large smile. I waved back sheepishly then turned back to the door.

Autumn popped her head out again, "Here," she said grabbing my hand, "this is powder. Put it on after you put the foundation on, got it?" she asked again.

My head was spinning from all this make up talk. I nodded and took the powder. She waved goodbye and went back inside the room. I sprinted across the church and back into the grooms room. I let out a sigh and shut the door behind me.

They all stood up and looked at me. I held up the foundation and the powder. Sam smiled and got up, "Excellent. Now, what's what?" he said looking at the two tubes and powder. I walked across the room and pulled up a chair for him to sit in. He took it gratefully and faced the mirror.

I gave the tube on the right to Sam, "This is foundation, you put this on first. Its light so it will mix in well with your skin tone." I said sounding like a make up artist.

Quil laughed, "Well Embry, I guess we will be seeing you at a make up school someday." he snicker. Everyone laughed.

Sam took the tube, "You sure I need the lighter one?" he asked examining it. I nodded my head.

Sam looked at it closer, then the other tube in my hand, "This one says 409," he pointed to the one in his hand, then he looked at the tube in my hand, "And that was says 401." he looked at me, "You sure this one is lighter?" he asked.

I sighed, "Trust me. That's what Autumn said." I saw a smile grow on Jacob's face. A fool in love.

Sam shrugged "Whatever you say Embry." he said. Then, he unscrewed the cap, squeezed out a pea size amount, and slapped it on his face.

_The Time Has Come_

I stood next to Jared with my hands folded in front of me, copying his posture. The candles were behind us, lit for the fifth time today. The pastor stood at the front of the church with a white robe and a cordial smile. Sam's finger were shaking like crazy from his nerves. After we put the make up on him, he took another long and tall drink of Jack Daniel's. I think he's ready for the after reception.

The crowd listened to the pianist play a soft sweet song that filled the room. I reminded myself to ask him what the name of it was since I would like to request it someday.

Autumn scolded me when we walked up the aisle with hooked arms because I used the wrong tube of foundation on Sam, plus, he forgot the powder. But did Sam notice? Nope. The bridesmaids were wearing strapless midnight colored dresses that flowed down to they're toes. Jacob never took his eyes off of Autumn, nor did she to him. The setting was beautiful, a little scary if you look at Sam's eyes, but other than that this place was like a dream. Austin winked at Leah, who blushed. My mom looked between them two, then me. I rolled my eyes and stood straight forward.

Suddenly, the music the pianist was playing switched to, "Here Comes the Bride." As if the cult could feel each others feelings, our hearts skipped a beat. Sam took in a deep breath, winked at us, then put on a smile saying "Here comes my better half."

Everyone stood as the French doors swung open. A beautiful lady with a flowing white dress and a thin veil covering her face was hooking arms with a much more taller man, and older. I took a closer glance at the man and noticed that it was her father. I've never seen him before, but I knew right away that Emily got her looks from her mother's side. He was rough a little bit, but dark none the less. What hair he had left was white from age, but his eyes held some youth. He had a crinkly smile like Charlie as he strolled down the aisle.

Everyone melted when they saw her and whispered how beautiful she looked. I peered over at Sam to see his reaction. It looked as if he was looking at gold. His jaw was dropped and his eyes twinkled. Jared chuckled next to me as he saw Sam's reaction.

Emily stopped in front of Sam, never leaving his eyes. Sam looked down at her and mouthed, "You look beautiful." I saw her blush behind the thin veil.

Everyone sat down and the pianist stopped playing, then turned around to watch.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the preacher. Emily's dad looked down at her, then up at the pastor.

"I do." he said. Emily's eyes lit up as he let go of her, after kissing her cheek, and she walked up to Sam. Sam flipped the veil over to see her face, and once he did, it was like the fourth of July. Fireworks were everywhere.

He took her hand in his and softly rubbed them with his thumb. She mouthed, "Hi." He chuckled through his nose and mouthed back, "Hello."

"We are gathered here today in the unity of Samuel Uley and Emily Young." said the pastor. I snickered when they used Sam's actually name. Oh yes, we will be bothering him about that.

The pastor cleared his throat, "Let us all bow our heads." he said. Everyone obeyed in doing so as we knew this prayer meant a lot for Samuel and Emily. That never gets old.

"Dear heavenly father we are gathered here today for this couple who wish to serve for you and live with each other forever. They have shown true love, ever lasting relationship, great friendship, and a tight bond. May you bless them on this day, in Jesus name we pray, amen." he said then opened his eyes and looked at everyone.

Everyone said "amen" after he was threw and looked up also.

"Amen." I whispered and looked back up. Everyone knew what was next, so people moved around in their seats to get comfortable.

The pastor looked at them, "Face each other please." he said grinning.

Emily and Sam stood face to face even more. He never tore his eyes away from his true love, and she never did either. I could almost hear they're hearts beating erratically.

"The rings please." said the pastor. Jacob got out of line and handed the white heart shaped pillow to Sam. Sam took the diamond ring and Emily took the gold ring. Jacob stepped back in line before stealing a look at Autumn.

The pastor turned to Sam, "Samuel, take this ring and repeat after me." he said. Sam took in a deep breath and gently took Emily's left hand, lifting the third finger.

"I Samuel Uley, take you, Emily Young, to be my lawfully wedded wife." said the pastor. Sam repeated what the pastor said, only saying it to Emily. I saw a tear escape her eyes, but she wiped it with her free hand.

"To have and to hold, through sickness and through health, till death do us part." said the pastor. Sam copied the pastor, but his eyes were saddened at the last phrase. Just the thought made you shiver.

Sam slipped the ring on Emily's finger, and kissed it. Emily started crying now with joy.

The pastor turned to Emily and told her the same instructions. She spoke shakingly as she cried. We looked at Sam and nearly gasped, because he too was crying! He wiped the tears off with his thumb and smiled at her the whole time.

She slipped the ring on his third finger and whispered to him, "I love you." Sam looked about ready to skip the I do and go straight for the kiss.

The pastor looked at both of them, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Sam waited for the pastor to continue, his legs were shaking he was so anxious.

The pastor looked at Sam and Emily, "You may now--"

Before the pastor could finish Sam swooped Emily up and kissed her passionately. The guests clapped and laughed. The pastor rolled his eyes with a smile a finished the sentence with less enthusiasm. He shut the bible and walked off the stage. Sam and Emily ran down the aisle hand in hand, smiles so wide you'd think it would stay there. The pianist played the famous song we all know and the groomsmen and bridesmaids crossed they're lines to see each other.

Jacob touched Autumns face, "You look…outstanding." he said ready to kiss her.

She smiled sheepishly, "You stole the words right out of my mouth." she said leaning in. I looked away to give them they're private moment. Kim walked up to me with Jared at her side and gave me a hug.

She jumped up and down, "They're married!" she squealed. Jared laughed and put his arm around her waist.

"Isn't it great?" I said smiling at her. She gave me another hug, this time squeezing me harder. I laughed at her mood.

"I've never been so happy! Are you coming to the after party?" she asked trying to contain her feelings.

I looked around and then at her, "Yeah, I guess so. Are you going?" I asked her. She nodded her head so hard her curls bounced. Jared laughed and tightened his grip around her.

"I'll see you two there!" I said watching as they bounced away, or Kim. She was such a high spirit. She tries to get to know me better since we don't talk often.

I felt someone poke my sides. I turned around and saw Autumn, "Hey!" I said giving her a hug. She hugged me back and smiled.

"That was so amazing! I almost started crying!" she said smiling. I laughed at her courage to tell me that.

"It truly was amazing," I looked around for my mom who caught site of me and told me she was leaving. I looked back at Autumn, "Well, I'm going to leave for the reception. I'll see you there?" I asked not knowing for sure.

Autumn kissed my cheek, "You bet. Save a dance for me." she said letting go of me.

I laughed without humor, "Yeah right, if Jacob will let go of you.' I said rolling my eyes. She playfully pushed me away.

"Bye!" I waved as I walked off. She waved goodbye and walked back to Jacob. I strolled off and out to my car, trying to push past the crowd that was trying to get threw the doors. Everyone spoke of how pretty Emily looked and how Sam started crying. So I wasn't the only one that knew?

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the truck door. It beeped twice, assuring me its ready for me. I smiled and hoped in, shutting the door behind me. I started her up, pressed the gas a little, then pulled it in reverse.

I hated what I saw when I looked behind me though. It was couples galore. Everyone was hand in hand with wide smiles, staring into each others eyes. It was like my nightmare I had last night. Everyone imprinted, except for me.

I turned back around swiftly and caught my breath. I've been having thoughts about that for awhile now. I was almost the only groomsman that isn't in love anyway…

_Seeing Nothing_

I went to the after party and even got to dance with Autumn once. Jacob never tore his eyes away from us, but I assured him it's a friendship thing. He even asked me to dance with him once. I told him no, because Quil asked first. Me and him went to the center of the dance floor and started swaying to the song "Open Arms" by Journey. He acted dramatic and even let his hand "slip". Everyone cheered. When it speed up, he would twirl me around like I was a girl. I couldn't stop laughing throughout our dance.

After we dance, we took a bow and everyone cheered wildly. Quil gave me a hug and patted my back. We went to different parts of the room to talk to some people. My mom rolled her eyes and called me a looser. I laughed and gave her a thumbs up mentioning to her that she was next. I laughed as she went far away from me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Emily stood there smiling at me, "That was hilarious Embry." she said giving me a hug. I laughed.

"Yeah, we was just hard to resist I guess." I said playfully. She laughed for a short second then went to a serious mode.

"Embry, I want you to meet someone," she stepped aside to reveal a girl about my age, or younger, that wore a little back dress with a gold belt around it. She was tan like Emily, and even had her eyes. She smiled at me sweetly. Emily watched my face for anything out of the ordinary. I smiled back at the beautiful lady, feeling gooey a little bit. "Embry, this is my sister, Courtney." she said smiling.

I cleared my throat, "Hello." I said, there was a crackle in my throat when I said her name.

She swooshed her champagne around her glass, "Hello…Embry." she said in a low voice.

We stood there staring at each other for a long time. Emily finally broke the silence when she pushed us together and forced us to dance.

I led Courtney to the dance floor, "Do you, happen to know how to dance?" I asked her. She pulled me closer and gave me a seductive smile. I gulped.

As the music played, we danced across the floor, I was twirling her, making her dress flow everywhere. She smiled at me as I picked her up and lifted her in the air. The night went on and on forever, till I could barely walk. Near the end, Courtney whispered something in my ear, but the music was to loud.

"What?!" I shouted above the music. She didn't even answer me, instead, she kissed me. She leaned in and kissed my lips, fully. When she was through she pulled back and licked her lips. My eyes were wide. She walked away and told me goodbye. I was so stunned I didn't move.

"Embry!" Autumn shouted over the music. She had that smile that said "I know what you just did!". I smiled back and she hit my arm playfully.

"You dog! I saw you two dancing not to long ago and now your kissing! Go Embry!" she said. I laughed without humor and looked around for Jacob.

Autumn kept talking, "So I was wondering something," she said, "Since Emily and Sam are going to they're honeymoon, and Austin is staying with Leah, can you…perhaps, stay with me and Jacob?" she asked looking embarrassed. I looked at her with a large smile.

"I'll pack my things and be over there tomorrow." I told her. She brightened up and gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you so much Embry! We will have so much fun!" she said nearly bouncing. She was fixing to walk off when she turned to me and said, "Oh, and by the way, I may have Courtney's number for you." she winked at me and went off into the crowd.

I know I may not have imprinted on Courtney…but I certainly need somebody.


	4. Two

"**What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." --Ralph Waldo Emerson**

_Holding Back_

I just don't see it, how could it have come so easily to my cult, but not me? All they had to do was take a glance at her, just one look, and the rest was history. But I have to search for somebody, and even then its not the perfect match. Everyone else had a whole, they're other puzzle piece, but I still had nothing. I felt…empty. I'm basically the last one to ever imprint in this cult. I'm like a failure. Sam tries to hook me up with people, but it will never be good enough. I shake my head and leave after he introduces me. I have, however, thought about Courtney, Sure she has spunk, but she's the only thing I can compare to. I will be the Sam, she will be the Emily…hopefully. It bothered me in many levels when she kissed me however. I wasn't expecting it, and I wasn't ready either. It put a whole twist on how I saw her. But, so far, she's the closest person I've gotten to. I lost Leah, I lost Autumn, I lost just about everyone. Maybe I should change. Just…maybe.

There was three knocks at the front door. I looked away from the ground and at the door, "Come in!" I shouted from my room. Hopefully it would be my destiny…you never know.

Jacob's figure walked through my front door, then shut the door behind him, "Embry?" he called out looking around my living room. Nope, not my destiny.

"In here." I said and started moving around. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out clothes to put in my suitcase. I tried to make it look like I was actually doing something and not beating myself down.

He walked in slowly and stopped at the doorway and looked at my suitcase, "You coming to elope with me?" he said winking at me.

I looked up from my suit case and at his face. I laughed and went back to piling in clothes, "Anytime babe. But, I have to tell you something," I threw the suitcase on the bed, "I'm in love with Quil." I said with a crooked smile.

Jacob made a face, "It's funny when you sound sarcastic, but you sounded serious." he shivered and walked into the bedroom then sat on my bed.

I walked back over to the dresser, "How long do you want me to stay?' I asked counting out the outfits I packed. I think I packed five…or was it four?

Jacob shrugged, "They will be gone for about a month, lucky." he smirked and looked out the window.

I shut the drawer and dove for the one underneath it, "Were did they go?" I asked him digging for a pair of pants.

Jacob yawned loudly, "Hawaii." he said still yawning. He rubbed his eyes then fell backwards on the bed, making it bounce a little.

I nodded, "Hey I talked to Charlie last night." I said pushing clothes out of the way to find some decent pants.

Jacob looked at me, "Did you now? How is the old plumb?" he asked smiling at the use of words.

I paused for a second to try and remember what all we talked about besides the obvious, "Just stuff. He mentioned how tall I had gotten," I was silent, "Did you know that we missed Bella's wedding?" I finally said.

Jacob looked at me, "Really? That sucks. Oh well, she missed Sam's." he said rolling on his stomach. I shut the drawer and dove for the next one.

"But that's different, we didn't send her a invitation. Edward sent you one though." I told him. I remember going over to Jacob's house before he meet Autumn. Billy was throwing away the invitation after Jacob read it for the tenth time. I looked at him glumly then went to Jacob's room for support.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, and uh…Mrs. Clearwater wanted to speak to the groomsmen when we have a chance." he said rolling back over to look at me. His voice dropped an octave.

I looked away from the drawer and at him, "What for?" I asked confused. We did everything right. Austin talked to Leah afterwards.

Jacob chuckled without humor, "Seth got his hands on some of that Jack Daniel's we had in the groom's room. She said he came home singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall all woozy." Jacob said. I got the mental picture but tried not to laugh.

I turned back to the dresser, "Paul must have given it to him." I laughed once.

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think that?" he said curious.

I shrugged and pulled out a pair of my pants, "Just a thought…what's Autumn doing?" I asked him.

Jacob yawned again, "She's making the beds and stuff. Making sure Austin's room is clean and safe for you." he said with a crooked smile then closed his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Ha ha," I said sarcastically. I examined my pants closer to see if I picked up the ones with holes in them or not. My face scrunched and I decided to just stick with some basketball pants.

Jacob opened one eye and looked at me, "She's also cooking. You know how excited she is to have you over?" he said closing his eyes back again.

I grunted when I couldn't find those basketball shorts, "Kind of. I really thought she'd want to spend alone time with you." I said and threw some ripped tee's behind me.

Jacob sat up on his elbows and looked at me, "Girls think that best friends are more valuable than they're relationships with their boyfriends. Well, that would be true if I was her boyfriend and not her soul mate." he said sternly.

I sighed and felt a pain in my stomach. I wish I could say those words, only for someone else. I tried to be all smiles around Jake so he wouldn't notice my pain I'm dealing with. It wasn't his burden to bare.

"You finished?" Jacob asked me eyeing my suitcase.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the suit case, "Nearly." I said and walked to the bathroom for my hygiene supplies. Jacob laid back down and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles.

He yawned again, "Oh, Autumn invited a special guest over. She thought you would like the surprise." he said looking at the bathroom were I was. It was connected to my room.

I dropped my tooth brush, "Well its no surprise anymore. But, she invited who?!" I said already knowing the answer.

Jacob sat up, "I cant tell you, that's the surprise." he said looking at my pictures. He walked over to them and picked up the photo with me and my dad when I was four. We went to the lake to fish and I caught my first bass. Jacob sat it back down and looked at the other ones.

"Your bad at keeping secrets, you know that?" I said wiping off any residue on my tooth brush. It was true though, Jacob told Bella our werewolf secret, he told her he was a werewolf, then he told me about the surprise Autumn held for me. I don't think I could trust him with my secrets well.

Then, the thought suddenly reappeared in my mind, the one I have been struggling with so much. It seems to haunt me now, every time I think of Jacob and a girl. I've only dated one person, but that was a dare. We lasted a few months till she said that I had changed, she had no clue. If only I could go back and say the right things to bring her back. I don't want to be the last person in the cult that doesn't fall in love with anyone. Though I've never given it much thought till Jacob and Austin imprinted on someone, I still want it. Sam and Emily's wedding was a wake up call. I feel, angry at myself, and I don't tell anyone. I just want to belong with everyone, to be apart of they're group. But I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that it will never come true. Nothing ever goes right for me.

Jacob sighed and sat my motorcycle picture down, "I appreciate your concern Embry," I rinsed my tooth brush off frantically, "Slow down Embry, we're not in any rush." he said with his eyes bulging out.

I apologized then wrapped the tooth brush in some paper and stuck it in my suit case. I walked over to the shower and pulled the curtains back to reveal mountains of shampoo, conditioner, and soap. I grabbed my Pantene shampoo, threw it in my suit case, then the soap.

I tried shutting my suit case but it wouldn't close all the way due to my pile of unfolded clothes. I forced it closed and tried to buckle it, but the buckles came undone when I let go. I growled and tried to sit on it. Once again I tried to buckle it back up, but it failed. I growled louder and decided to jump on it. Jacob looked at me funny and walked over. I held a hand up, telling him that I got it. He stopped and watched me fail every chance I had. I finally gave up and threw it at the wall. His eyes grew wide at my attitude. I sat on my bed with my elbows on my knees, grabbing my hair.

I felt like hurting myself. It was all because of my thoughts! I needed something more to life! I felt so empty and I know why, but I don't want to tell myself! Jacob slowly sat next to me and placed his hand on my back, "You okay?" he asked cautiously.

I shook my head, "I'm fine." I spat. But that Jacob knew everything about me, too well. He leaned on his knees too and looked at my face.

"Embry, don't lie to me, what is--"

"I said I'm fine!" I yelled at him, looking at his face. My arm started to shake, but I held onto it and tried not to blow. Jacob shook his head.

"I know." Jacob said to me in a low tone. I looked at my dresser so he wouldn't see the pain in my eyes.

"You know nothing, Jake. You don't know how I feel." I said throwing myself back on the bed.

Jacob watched as I drifted back, "Embry, I know how it feels to not be in love, or loved. But please just listen to me, you will find someone." he said trying to hold my attention.

I placed my hands on the back of my head and looked at the ceiling, "I don't care if I find someone. I don't need anyone, I'm fine." I said sternly. I basically told that to myself, that's the only thing I can do.

Jacob sighed, "You're a real hard cookie to break. But Embry, you cant hide your feelings like I couldn't. I know what your going through." he said trying to lighten the mood.

He may be right, but I'll never admit that to his face. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but then it would be to girlish. I just wanted to grab my things, and leave. I wish I never threw that tantrum, or suit case.

"Courtney likes you, maybe she could be the one." Jacob suggested with a smile. He nudged my leg since it was the closest thing to him.

I threw a pillow at his head, "Maybe, probably. I would have imprinted when I saw her at the wedding though." I said. Jacob twirled the pillow around in his hands.

He shrugged, "Your probably hiding your feelings like Autumn did to me." he said dropping the pillow on the floor then looked at me.

I exhaled loud, "Yeah…that's it." I lied, but I tried to please Jacob so he would feel accomplished. This conversation wasn't intended to last a year. Then I'll never find her. It would be a her, right? Not some guy? Ew.

Jacob smiled then held out his hand, "Just get to know her more, she seems like a nice girl." he said. I grabbed his hand a second later and he pulled me back up. I wish I could feel whole, instead of so empty.

He patted my back and I smiled. He was a year younger than me, but he was still my best friend/cousin.

"Lets go, Autumn is probably going to throw a fit if we don't get there soon." he said looking at the clock for a second. I nodded in agreement, then got off the bed.

I made a face, "One tinsy winsy problem." I said to Jake. He turned around at looked at me. I pointed to the suit case, "Ole Bessie is slacking behind." I said. Jacob rolled his eyes then walked over to the suit case. With one swift movement, he buckled the suit case and grabbed it. My jaw dropped.

"What?" he asked like it was no big deal. I just shook my head and followed him out the door. I never knew I could feel so bleak.

**This should be the shortest chapter in this story. I just wanted you to get a look into how Embry feels with everything. On to Emily's house!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Three

**You will never know true happiness until you have truly loved, **

**and you will never understand what pain really is  
until you have lost it.**

**-- Anonymous**

_Pressure_

The table was light with such fervent candles, its elegance made beauty almost unnatural. A large white cloth covered the table which made the scene even more enlightened. Just the sight was pure romance. Autumn came in with a large bowl in hand and a apron tide securely around her waist. Steam floated into the dance off of the food as she set it down gingerly. Jacob walked in with crystal plates and cups, but as he walked by Autumn he loosed all focus. Autumn saw him looking at her and smiled warmly, her eyes glowed with passion as did his. He placed the cups and plates down to hold her in his arms, so much beauty he held. I took in a deep breath and scooted my chair back to go outside and leave them for privacy.

As soon as the sound was heard Autumn looked at me, "Were are you going, Embry?" she asked with anxious eyes. Jacob tried to regain her site.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at her, "Just getting some air or something. You two can uh…proceed." I said as I turned towards the door with a small smile. Autumn made a face then looked at Jacob.

"He can wait," Jacobs eyes lost all excitement, "won't you help me?" she said looking back at me. I looked around the kitchen to see if there was anything to be done. The dishes were clean, the table was set, the food was prepared, the only thing out of place was me. My eyes came back to her light blue ones, then I shook my head.

"Nah, I'll be out here for a few seconds okay?" I said stepping towards the door. I could tell she didn't like having intimate moments with Jake in front of me because I didn't understand. She nodded tightly then turned back to Jacob, her eyes quickly melted.

I faced the door and stepped out, listening to the door bang behind me as it closed. I folded my arms across my chest then sat down on the front step. My head started spinning from every thought I had, about life, love, hope, faith, trust, bonding, imprinting, Courtney, and even patrolling. But mostly my thought turned to Courtney.

My eyes slid closed as I thought back to the last moments we had together. She was wearing that dress that made every man itch from head to toes, her eyes were begging and pleading for my lips, her figure was youthful yet untamed. I shook my head knowing how much trouble she is. I know Emily looked up to me and depended on me for things, but to get with her sister? Hmm…maybe, just maybe. After all, I can recall my heart thumping erratically at the sight of her.

At one point I felt the need to protect her from every pervertive guy that stared at her wrongly, that has to mean something. I remember when Jacob about attacked Paul when he dished out Autumn the first time we meet. Its about the same thing right? And when she walked away from me, I wanted to pull her back and get to know her more. Her kiss meant something more than just…a kiss.

But…what if everything I'm telling myself isn't true? Could I be lying to myself? My face scrunched at that thought. Sure Autumn was basically my first love, but that ship has sailed. I need Courtney now, she's my last hope. I know she likes me, I know I like her, why is this so hard to comprehend!?

"Embry?" I heard a soft voice. My eyes snapped open like lightning. The figure in front of me jumped from it, "What are you doing out here?" I heard the feminine voice say.

I blinked a couple times to get my view straight then squinted at the figure, the moon was behind her and made it harder to focus. But no sooner or later my vision became clear…Courtney.

A smile came across my face, "Courtney." I breathed. She smiled even wider and tucked a hair behind her ear. I looked at her from head to toe, then back up. She noticed and soaked up the pleasure of it all. Like a fool I stayed there just staring at her, probably waiting to imprint…nothing.

Courtney giggled and looked at her shoes, "Is there something interesting about me that makes you keep looking at me like that Mr. Call?" she said looking at me now straight in the eyes.

I shook my head to regain my focus, "Sorry, you just look so…stunning." I said taking a doubling take. I wasn't lying either, she wore a dress like shirt that had silver designs on it, and leggings with black ballerina shoes. Her hair was curled and pulled up to show off her sparkling eyes, that still held so much of Emily's.

Courtney bit her lower lip, "I'm not late am I? I remember Autumn saying--"

"Right on time," I cut in. Courtney looked at me once more, still sitting on the step. Wait…I'm still sitting on the step! I quickly got up as if the step was lit on fire. She watched my fast movement with amusement. I wiped off any residue that got caught on my shirt or pants then held out my hand, "Care to join me?" I asked like a gentleman.

She laughed but held out her hand, "This must be some fancy dinner." she said rolling her eyes but taking my hand. I walked her up the stairs and through the door.  
Autumn and Jacob perked up at the sound of the door opening. Autumn smiled at me escorting her into the kitchen.

"You made it! And not a second to spare," Autumn said with a huge grin. She walked over to Courtney with her arms wide open. Courtney let go of my hand and instead embraced her with a hug. Jacob stepped out of the kitchen and leaned against the door frame with a smile. He winked at me already knowing my developing crush.

Autumn held her out arms length, "You look adorable!" she said looking at her from head to toe just as I had.

Courtney laughed, her cheeks turning red, "Oh, this thing is old," she looked at me, "But I guess it still grabs attention. It certainly held Embry's." she said smiling slyly at me. I slid my hands in my pocket and let out a loud sigh.

Autumns jaw dropped, "Embry you dog you! Come on in here," she said pointing the kitchen out to Courtney, "the food is ready." she said.

"I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting," Courtney said with a sorry look and shrugged.

"Not at all, I haven't even had time to look at it," Jacob said eyeing the food finally. Autumn sat Courtney down in the head chair and walked to the one beside hers. I came in and sat across from Jacob but next to Courtney. Jacob smiled as he took his seat next to his love. Autumn smiled even wider when everyone was seated.

"Pass me a plate would you?" I asked Jacob. He handed me a plate and glass, then continued passing them out till everyone had one.

Autumn passed around the salad, "So Courtney, heard from Emily or Sam?" she asked while placing some lettuce on her plate.

Courtney took the salad bowl from her while shaking her head, "No I haven't. She sent me a card though before she left saying that I should call mom though," her face fell while plopping salad on her plate.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. She handed me the bowl with a glum sigh, Jacob was getting the drinks.

She shrugged, "Mom and dad got into one of their fights as usual, but this time they made it official as to how much they hated each other," Autumns eyes got wide, "So last night he left my mom." she informed us.

"Oh that's terrible! I'm so sorry, Courtney." Autumn said while placing a piece of salmon on her plate.

Courtney shook her head, "I didn't get it. It feels like he abandoned her, and me, and Emily! He said he wasn't going to return," she frowned and took the salmon tray.

"I'm sorry Courtney, really I' am. How's Emily taking it?" Jacob said with a 2 two liter cokes in his cant, on Pepsi the other Sprite.

Courtney passed the salmon tray to me, "Not well, even Sam said she was a wreck, she wouldn't focus on anything the whole flight." Courtney sighed again.

I took the tray gently from her, I hope she knew how affectionate I can truly be. I remember when my dad and mom were planning on getting a divorce, so they separated. He went to Alaska for awhile while my mom stayed here. She was always worried and such even though she claimed that she could survive without him. But at nights I saw her cuddle up with his picture while crying, then fall asleep. I was the only one to take care of her. But two years later he showed up on the front porch step with a droopy rose and a smile, "The rose never made it throughout the whole flight, but my heart did," is what he told her. She took him and the rose back and they lived together ever since.

"He'll be back, he cant stay away from his children for long. Maybe not for your mother, but he cant abandon his children," Autumn said pouring some Pepsi into her crystal glass.

Courtney grabbed the sprite and began pouring as well, "I hope so. But he's a stubborn fool, he sticks to his plans." she said lifting the sprite bottle up when it fizzed at the top.

"Was his plans abandoning you and Emily?" Jake asked taking the Pepsi bottle from Autumn.

Courtney asked me if I wanted Sprite, I said yes and she passed me the bottle, "Not exactly, more along the lines of leaving for quite some time." she said picking up her fork and twirling it in her hands.

"My dad came back, he never left me or my mom for good. He was just blowing off steam," I told her screwing the cap back on the Sprite.

Courtney shrugged, "Oh well, I guess I will find out in a few days or so," she looked at everyone's faces, "I'm sorry, I inflicted sadness didn't I? My apologies, I didn't mean to ruin the dinner." she said embarrassed now.

"No its alright, spreading the news doesn't always have to be a good thing. Lets eat shall we?" Autumn said picking up her fork.

"Wait," Jacob said placing his fork down, everyone copied. He lifted his glass, "Id like to make a toast." he said.

Me, Courtney, and Autumn all raised our glass like Jacob did, "To long lasting life, to a great time and food, to friendship, and to Sam and Emily." he said lifting the glass higher. Everyone said the exact same thing with a smile. Then everyone clinked glasses and took a sip of their drinks.

"And now,' Jacob said clutching his fork, "lets dig in!" he said excited.

I carved into my salmon that was seasoned with spices. Once I plopped it into my mouth, taste burst. My eyes grew wide from the extravagant flavors, "Wow Autumn!" was all I said before I crammed another slice in my mouth.

Autumn laughed and swallowed her piece, "Don't let the face fool you," she said pointing to herself then took another bite.

Jacob chewed with a smile on his face, Courtney seemed to enjoy the feast. The salmon had a hint of lemon on it, and grilled to perfection. I know Autumn can cook some, but really, this is like a chef kind of thing. I poured some olive oil on my salad along with parmesan. Once I took a bite of that and my salmon, I about melted from the glorious tastes.

Autumn laughed, "Well Embry, you don't like it," she said to me about my behavior.

I laughed through my nose, "Emily is a good cook, but this is just amazing," I took a huge bite of my salad.

Courtney looked at me while stabbing her salad, "Emily learned to cook from my mother. I remember when we were younger and I was home sick with the chicken pox in," she paused to think, "I think first grade, but anyway, Emily made me peanut butter and jelly sandwiches cut into heart shapes. I got mad once because she used crunchy peanut butter instead of creamy," she shook her head while chuckling, "Now I see how spoiled I was." she took a bite of her salad.

Jacob laughed, "My sisters would always pretend that they were the doctor and I was the sick patient. So they wrapped me in blankets and stuck a thermometer in my mouth all the time. They even fed me chicken noodle soup from the can without heating it up," he made a face, "Now I know why they never grew up to be doctors."

Autumn laughed, "You never told me that!" she chewed on her salmon while smiling too.

Jacob shrugged, "It just now popped into my head. Oh Embry!," he said pointing to me, I looked up, "remember a few years ago when you me and Quil went sledding that day when it snowed and we all fell off the board?" he smiled broadly.

I threw my head back and laughed, "Yea! And the next day we ALL got the cold so we sat on your couch with the air vapor thing and blankets wrapped around us." I said remembering that year when Bella wasn't here yet.

"That was so great. Billy was on tissue patrol for quite some time," Jacob said turning back to his food.

"Well that was very smart," Courtney said sarcastically. Autumn nodded her head in agreement but still held that same smile.

"Austin had strep throat one time when we were in 3rd grade. I remember I was so worried because I thought that since we were twins we share the sickness." Autumn said wiping her mouth with a napkin, "I would make sure he was far far away from me." she giggled.

Courtney laughed, "How is Austin anyway?" she asked recalling the last time they saw each other at Sam and Emily's wedding. For some reason I could see in her eyes a desire when she spoke his name. That made me feel…funny.

Autumn bobbed her head, "He's doing pretty good. He's at Leah's right now." she said munching on her salad.

Courtney had a odd look, "Really? Are they dating or anything? I mean, I saw them dancing together at the wedding, but that doesn't have to mean anything." she said stabbing at nothing on her plate.

"No, they are quite the couple. I guess you could say they're in love." Jacob said taking the last bite of his salmon.

Courtney looked at her plate, "Hmm…interesting," she flicked a piece of lettuce around, "Leah huh? Quite a looker she is." Courtney said with a hint of jealousy. I swallowed hard on my salmon.

"Yeah she certainly is. And she's so nice! I remember when I first meet her, we never stopped talking. We have so many things in common," Autumn said probably referring to the werewolf thing. Courtney doesn't exactly know about that so we don't mention anything about it.

"Yes, she's a angel. My dearest cousin. She use to always come over to see Emily…," she gulped her drink, "but never me." she murmured.

Everyone was suddenly silent. All you heard was forks scrap the plates and people chewing food. My thoughts were racing at a hundred miles per hour. Courtney had something inside her that makes me worried. I mean, I like her right? She's nice and fragile and…a little crazy or jealous, but that's part of the human nature. I cant shake off the feeling though that she's using me, because her eyes flashed at Austin's name. I sighed and looked around the table, everyone was pretty much through.

"I'll take your plates," I said scooting my chair back to get up. I grabbed my plate and then Jakes.

"You don't have to Embry," Autumn said as I got to her plate.

I took her plate anyway, "But I insist. You guys go in the living room or something, I'll catch up in a minute." I said placing her plate on top of Jacobs.

Jacob got up and out of his chair to stretch, then went behind Autumns chair, "You coming?" he said kissing her cheek.

She smiled, "Yeah, come on Courtney." Autumn said getting up. Courtney placed her napkin down and followed Autumn, before she turned to me and smiled seductively. That smile brought chills down my back.

I picked up her plate and walked towards the sink to set it down. All the plates banged together making a loud noise, "You alright?!" Autumn called from the living room.

I turned my head away from the sink, "Yeah!" I called back and walked to get the glasses. I heard Jacob turn the TV on in the living room to sports.

"Give me that remote!" I heard Autumn shout at Jacob.

"Its just sports Autumn. You watch it all the time!" he whined while raising the remote above his head so she couldn't get it.

There was some banging and noises as Autumn and Jake wrestled for it. I rinsed out the glasses while shaking my head.

"Ouch!" Autumn said in a high pitch voice.

"You alright?!" I shouted to her while scraping off the residue on the plates.

"Yeah!" Autumn and Jacob shouted in a union. I laughed at their behavior and sat the plates back in the sink. I took a wash cloth out of the drawer and wiped my wet hands off.

"Just change the channel," Autumn said once they sat back down on the couch.

Jacob exhaled loud, "Its almost over, wait until half time, okay?" he said wrapping an arm around her.

Autumn groaned and crossed her arms. Jacob kissed her neck swiftly and turn back to the game. Autumn grumbled. Courtney saw me walk in with a rag slung across my shoulder. She smiled and scooted over so I could sit next to her. For some reason I wanted to sit in the recliner instead, but I took the seat next to her politely.

She got close to me without warning. I looked at Jacob and Autumn who were still arguing.

"Okay, its half time, now can we change the channel?" Autumn said trying to be upset.

Jacob snorted, "Its break, don't get confused, were in the first quarter, relax." He said tighten his arm around her.

Autumn grumbled again and looked at me, my eyes were fixed on the screen as well, "You men, what is so great about basketball? There' no action or anything!" she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Hey, basketball can get pretty feisty. Especially with Shaq his game." I said never looking at her. Courtney kept moving around next to me.

"All he has to do is trip and fall on someone, he' so huge," Autumn said eyeing the TV. She kept staring at the screen for awhile. I thought she was getting into it because whenever the team mate got a shot she smiled, but then, "I'm bored, is it half time yet? Oh my god! Look at those cheerleaders!" she said making a disgusted face.

"Hun, nobody really looks at them till half time, I don't notice anything." Jacob says trying to shush her.

"But they're so revealing! Ugh, I wonder about them sometimes," she said sinking lower in her seat.

"Did Emily ever tell you that she was a cheerleader?" Courtney bugged in. Jacob actually looked away from the screen.

"Your joking, Emily? As in Emily Uley?" he said fixing to call her by her maiden name.

Courtney nodded her head, "She use to be the assistant captain. She could strike them movements like crazy. She was stiff," she was quite for a moment, "her, Leah, and me would always go outside and practice. I didn't like it very much so half the time I just sat down and watched." she shrugged under my arm.

"So was Leah a cheerleader?" I asked her tearing my eyes off the TV.

"No," she frowned, "I don't now why, she was so good to. It just wasn't her thing. After a couple of years Emily quite because nobody was her friend on the squad.' she said and laid her head on my chest. I refrained from jumping, she was getting very close to me, but isn't that what I want?

"Interesting…," Autumn looked back at the screen and then nearly jumped out of her chair, "Half time!," she took the remote from Jacob and laughed in his face, "Its mine now!" she said and switched the channel.

Jacob rolled his eyes but kept his arm around her. She clicked the button and the channels would come and go, till she passed a good one, "Wait! Go back one," Courtney said.

Autumn clicked back till it landed on the movie Sweet November. Autumn smiled and made a high pitch squeal, "I love this movie!"

"I know! It made me cry!" Courtney said looking at her.

"I know! The ending was so sweet yet so sad! Why couldn't she just stay!?" Autumn said to Courtney. Jacob leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, clearly getting annoyed.

"I think it was because she didn't want him to see her suffer because of her cancer you know?" Courtney said to Autumn.

"Yeah, probably," Autumn said and looked at the TV screen. She started rephrasing the words to the movie.

Jacob looked the TV, "If its so sad then why are we watching it?" he grumbled. I hate chick flicks…okay so that was a sort of lie, Sleepless in Seattle really got to me one time. But am I going to say that, umm, no!

"Because its so sweet! You could take some notes," Courtney said to Jacob. She was the only one laughing in the room.

"You might be a little wrong there Court," Autumn said, then looked at him, "Our first date was really romantic."

"Despite the rain," Jacob said annoyed by some old memory. Hey, they never told me about their first date!

"Well, yeah, but its not like you knew it was going to happen or anything. It was still cute," she smiled lovingly at him. He smiled back and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Oh I love this part!" Courtney said looking at the movie. Autumn stopped kissing Jacob and looked at the screen. They both rephrased the lines bit by bit, me and Jake looked at each other with wide eyes.

_Care_

Jacob snored so loud every ones ears suffered. Autumn, who was laying on his chest, looked up at him and pinched his nose. He took one last snore then suddenly woke up, looking around. He saw Autumn's face and smiled, "Hello beautiful," he said and kissed her forehead.

She groaned and pushed off his chest tiredly, "Its late," she said while stretching. My eye lids were trying to shut, they felt heavier and heavier by each blink. I looked to my right and saw Courtney asleep. I took in a deep breath and exhaled loud, "What time is it?" I asked.

Autumn yawned and looked at the clock, "2 in the morning,' she ended her yawning, "Time to get the kiddo home." she said looking at Courtney.

Jacob got off the couch and stretch his arms, "God I'm so tired, good thing we don't have to patrol tonight," he said to Autumn. Autumn sent him daggers with her eyes, "What?! She's asleep, she cant hear me." he said popping his knuckles.

Autumn shook her head and got up too, "I say we wake her up, she goes home, and then we go to bed."

I looked at her, "She's too tired to drive though don't you think?" I asked concerned about her making it home.

"She can go to my house if she wants. You know its not that far away," Jacob said winding his arm around Autumns hip.

She hugged his torso, "Your house?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Billy isn't home, and he doesn't mind. She knows my dad,' Jake said yawning now. I started yawning too.

"Fine, "I said then turned to Courtney. I shook her shoulders lightly," Courtney? Courtney?" I said softly. Her eyes fluttered a little bit, "Courtney its late, you have to go now okay?" I said.

She sat up without and help and blinked a couple of times. She looked around and moaned. Her hair was messed up now, but she was still attractive, "What time is it?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"2 in the morning, you need to go home and get some rest," Autumn said sweetly. Courtney yawned really loud and stretched her legs, "Ow," she said feeling them, "They're numb," she told me.

I gave her a sad look and helped her up, "Lets go," I turned to Autumn, "I'll take her to her car." I told her. She said okay then opened the door for us.

I slung her over my shoulder and went to her car. When I sat her down next to her car door her eyes opened up all the way. Suddenly she smiled bigger than ever, "I had a good time," she said with that low voice. You could tell she was awake now. I swallowed.

"I did to, you should come back sometime," I said kindly. I had to care for her even if my feelings are confused.

"Certainly," her hand was on the car door handle, "I'll think of you tonight," she said seductively.

I nodded again, "That's very nice. You have a safe trip." I said fixing to turn back to the house. She suddenly grabbed my collar and dragged me to her lips, kissing me wildly. My hands flailed around. Her breathing was coming out in wild gasps and she pulled me closer. It was at the point were I looked like I was pinning her to the car. She let go for a brief moment and said, "Kiss me," then her lips were on mine again. I tried pulling her off of me, for some weird reason.

I pushed her back and held her to arms length, "Courtney," I managed to say while catching my breath, "Please, just…"

She kissed me tenderly this time, "Goodnight." she whispered in my ear then got inside her car. I shook my head and watched her rev the engine a little. I smiled to please her and waved goodbye. She waved back then pulled out of the driveway. When her car was finally out of sight I walked back to the house.

She was definitely driving me crazy, but I think she only wants my lips. I shut the door behind me still dazed, Autumn was picking up stuff in the living room with her pajamas on. She smiled at me, "So…did you have a good time?' she asked me with a pillow in her hand.

I exhaled, "Yeah, what a night." was all I said. She chuckled merrily and went back to work. I looked around.

"Were Jake?" I asked. Her eyes brightened, naturally, at the sound of his name.

"He's using the bathroom," she stopped and yawned lightly, "I'm fixing to go to bed. You know which room your in right?" she asked me.

I looked away from the floor and at her, "Hmm? Oh yea! Yea he's the uh…the door next to you?" I said trying to remember.

She nodded her head, "That be it," Jacob walked out from behind the corner without a shirt and some sweat pants. She sighed, "Ready for bed?" she asked him. This wasn't the first time they slept together. I remember when Jake told me about her sleeping in his arms one night…wait…was THAT their first date?

Jake rubbed his eyes, "Oh yeah. I'm exhausted." he said tiredly.

Autumn gave me a hug goodnight and Jacob waved, he was definitely tired. I turned off the living room light and went to my room. I tore off my shirt and pants. I opened my suit case and pulled out some pajama pants and a shirt. Once everything was on, I got in bed, turned off the light, and attempted to sleep.

Attempted.


	6. Four

**Love can bring joy  
Love can bring heartache  
Love can bring sorrow  
Love can bring pain  
Love can bring an experience  
that you never thought you would experience**

**-- Anonymous**

_Sleepless_

I tossed to my right, kicking the covers off the bed. I planned on taking some kind of cold medicine to make me fall asleep, but I'm guessing they don't have that here since we barely get colds. My eyes close at times but they fled open at others, sleep is not for me anymore. I came to a theory that it was homesickness but I've done this plenty of times, nothing new. I keep going back to memories of me and Courtney. She held me so close, why didn't I hold her back? I do like her, I know I do. If I didn't then I wouldn't be thinking if her right now. She's been on my mind ever since I hit my bed, isn't that enough proof? I don't know what is. I turned to my left for the fifth time tonight, have dreams left me or what? They abandoned me just as much as Courtney's dad abandoned her. Ah! Again with the thoughts of Courtney! I rolled off the bed and landed with a thud.

"Crap," I mumbled into the floor. I was prepared for Jacob and Autumn to wake up and stomp in here, but I didn't hear anything. I lifted myself off the floor and stumbled to my feet. I was mentally tired, but physically not. I groaned and wiped my face with my hand. This is going to be a long day.

I don't know exactly were I was going from there, but I walked out of my door silently. I never shut it because it would squeak. Quietly I went to kitchen and opened the fridge. My mind went to Autumn now. Of course it was triggered by the left over salmon, since she did make it. When my eyes first landed on her I thought it was I that imprinted. She was so beautiful. I was weak at the knees but out of everyone I had the most courage. I never took the time to notice Jacob staring at her with more emotion in his eyes. He knew every flaw and every detail of her, though, in his eyes she is flawless. So we settled as best friends. One time when I went to the movies with her she talked about him a lot. She seemed so curious about him since he was the only member that wouldn't talk to her. Its not really his image to do that since he was all over Bella.

Every one in the cult still waits for him to think about Bella more than he should, but Autumn kind of has him settled. She's his everything and vise versa. He once told me how him and Bella were the past, she is married now. If something was to ever happen to her then he would step up, but only for friend stance.

I shook my head to get my focus back and took out a carton of orange juice. When I'm at home I use to drink it before I went to sleep. Maybe that would help. I gulped it down to the last drop then threw it away. I wiped my mouth and sat at the table. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

The one night when I don't get any sleep. I sighed and bounced my leg. Emily did a good job cleaning up the place. No wonder Sam loves this woman. She treats him right. If…if only I had someone like that. A pain in my gut suddenly struck from were I chugged that juice so fast. I grabbed it and held my hand there making a face. It hurt, it felt like a cramp.

The moonlight shined through the window. It was such a beautiful night, not a cloud in sight. The forest was just outside the house, I could go for a short stroll. It's not like I'm going to be cold since my temperature is pretty high. I calculated my reasons for staying in here…and really…it was pointless.

I got out of my chair silently and walked to Autumn and Jacob's door. I cracked it open to peek in. Jacobs arms were around her securely and she was facing him. The love was flowing heavily in the air, you knew instantly even before you walked in how blissful it would.

I slowly shut the door, praying that it wouldn't creak and wake them. I turned to the living room and grabbed my jacket, for affect, then opened the door. The wind bit my nose from the chill. It was one of those cool nights, perfect for werewolves like me. I turned and shut the door behind me.

Okay, I know that the air and weather is cold, but why does it feel…odd? It has this sort of aroma, like something is waiting for me, something that HAS been waiting for me. I walked down the stairs slowly, then made my way into the forest.

I sighed, maybe it was de ja vu, because usually I leave to go patrolling, and this is what its like. Now I'm just a human taking a midnight stroll, or past midnight. My guess is four or something since I went to bed at 2. My hands slipped in my pockets in my jacket, my breath was visible every time I exhaled. Good thing I'm not exactly a 98.6 kind of person. I became curious as to if one of my cult members would suddenly appear because of their loss of sleep. I wouldn't mind running into Quil, I haven't exactly seen him for quite some time because of a certain little girl named Claire. He has protected her so well, even though she doesn't need to anymore. But she will soon be his world romantic wise. Quil thinks that I'm the only one in the cult that understands him. He isn't in love with Claire, at the moment, she's just his soul right now. He needs her, and wants to be with her. Though they can't be actually together now, they will. Its sad how forbidden it is. I meet Claire once, she is so adorable. Her dark hair and her even darker eyes, she has that grin that makes you coo.

I can see how compatible they will be. I may have made some jokes in the past, but I tend to forget my behavior. Seth is as lonely as I' am, but he doesn't seem to mind. He is still young, well, younger then the rest of us, and he doesn't need a true lover. Sure he sees Austin come over to Leah's day by day, and how much they drool over each other, but that's not the point. He should be the most mature one out of the cult. Then there's Paul, it will take a miracle for a woman to like him and his attitude. Maybe when he imprints he will be kinder though. Or at least kind to her. The cult has seen what can go wrong when you upset. I shivered at the images Sam put in our heads. But that doesn't mean we wont let it happen. Jacob may have broken several rules because of love, but now, I think he knows were he belongs, or should I say with whom?

Jared is still Kim, and Kim still has Jared. He tells me how sad he is because sooner or later they will have to go separate ways due to college. He even said he might leave with her if college is too far away. I want to be that type of guy. The kind that is a fool for his girlfriend, who calls her at night and talks till morning. Who will love her every second of the day, who would absolutely die for her. If only there was someone I could share that with. I would be that guy, I know I would.

I took in a deep sigh and looked around me. I have came to this spot for quite some time now, its were me, Autumn, Jacob, Austin, and Leah have gone to catch fireflies. I loved that day so much. I can recall it being the first day Autumn and Jacob was open about their relationship. I was the only one that didn't have a partner, but it didn't affect me as much then.

Oh, and Leah. How much I adored her. Maybe not as much as Autumn, but I certainly did. Leah was always that mysterious kind of girl, sure her emotions were hay wired, but whose wouldn't be when your ex can read you thoughts? Very traumatic. I use to be very good friends with her, so much that we went to each others house every day after school. Then, I didn't think much of her, but just as a friend. But I guess things change when you see her develop into a beautiful lady. To bad Austin got to her first. When he stepped up to shake hands with Sam, then caught site of her, his world crumbled. She will never admit it, but so did hers. Sam felt so guilty the whole time before Austin and Autumn came along, but after Austin meet Leah, it changed.

I sat down in the spot I was standing in for so long. I needed to gather my thoughts so badly. So much stuff is happening, so much pressure. I feel like a little middle schooler who hasn't dated this one girl because she doesn't like me for specific reasons. I want to find her, I need to. But its not like I'm searching…or am I?

I grunted in frustration and wrapped my arms around my legs. I guess I needed this walk. At times I feel like a little emotional high schooler, like, now. I laughed at my word usage. I sighed really loud, my breath was thick, and laid on the grass, looking up at the stars. I smiled at all of them. If you connected them you could make different pictures. I spotted a lion in one of them, ironically I also spotted a lamb. How did that phrase go in the bible? And so the lion fell in love with the lamb? Ah what a wonderful phrase it is. I think that--

My thoughts were suddenly cut off when a sound was heard. I leaned up and looked around the whole perimeter. My senses were on guard. I slowly moved to my feet and kept watch. There was another sound, like a click or something. My lip pulled up into a snarl kind of look. I braced myself for anything and everything. And I thought I was getting off patrol.

_Snap! _My head snapped to my left. My breathing came heavier, my body was vibrating. I tried to contain myself like Jacob. I wasn't no pro, I'll tell you that. I sniffed the air for anything super sweet, anything that would burn my nose, anything like a vampire. But nothing was like it. I relaxed a little bit. It was probably just a animal.

Slowly, I sat back down but still kept guard. Maybe I was loosing it, maybe I'm cutting in way over my head. Patrolling must really get to me.

Everything was silent, I let out a breath and completely calmed down. I really need to stop being so stiff all the time. I need to--

My train of thought was lost when I heard a carnivorous roar. One second I was sitting down, then next I was pinned to a tree. I couldn't spot who or what was pinning me, all I knew was that they were dealing with the wrong person.

I was thrown across the field and into a tree. My back hit the tree with so much force the tree actually snapped. What creature is this!? I slumped down and tried to look up, but it grabbed me by the throat and threw me on the ground. My breath was knocked out of me. The dark figure stood over my body, looking down at me. I could see their face.

"Its kind of sad that you would be out strolling alone…at night," came a beautiful voice. This cannot be a vampire, were is the scent?!

I tried taking in a breath that was forced, "Who…are…you..?" I managed to get out. The figure leaned down close to my face. As if a switch went off, I regained incredible strength and knocked her across the field with a punch. I was still blind, I was seeing red. I hoped my image frightened her.

The figure landed gracefully as if I didn't harm her. I wanted to be the threat of her life. She landed with one hand on the ground to balance her and one hand in the air. She straightened back up, I still couldn't see her face, "Don't you mean what?!" she screamed. Without warning she was suddenly behind me. Her arm had my neck in a choke hold. Her grip was strong. I tried saying something, asking her questions, but she tightened her grip every time I squirmed. My hands grabbed her arm that cuffed my neck and threw her off me. She landed on her back, but yet again got back up. She suddenly was in a tree.

I tried catching my breath. My hands were on my knees, "Fine then…what are you?" I asked looking at her. Yet again I couldn't see her face. I was so in for this.

She jumped out of the tree, landed on her feet, and then her lips were suddenly at my ear, "I'm a vampire," she said in a pouty kind of voice. Before I said a word her hands balled into a fist and knocked the heck out of me. I was caught off guard so I spun and landed face flat on the ground. I grunted and spat blood from were she hit me. My lips was actually bleeding. No, I' am not going to loose to some bloodsucker!

I knocked her from under feet, she tripped and fell on the ground. I pinned her to the ground and began forming into a werewolf. I saw my claws come into view. They dug into her marble skin. She suddenly let out a loud piercing scream. I smiled with victory for I was going to win this battle. My arms were getting more hair on them, and I felt a snout forming on my face. The transformation is coming along well.

The vampire kept crying out, she leaned her head back and let out a vicious growl, then scream. I got close to her ear, "Nice to meet you, I'm a werewolf." my teeth were striking now. Wait, did I see a tear fall from her eye? Vampire don't cry.

Suddenly, when I moved out of the way, the moon light hit her face. I finally saw her…and I was electric. My veins were pulsing at the same rate hers was. I needed her so badly. She was like my light and joy, my purpose and meaning. She has my pain, we share the world. My untainted love for her suddenly burst in a millisecond. Without her I felt suddenly worthless. How could a stranger inflict such feelings on me? She was my hearts desire, she was my heart. However she needs me, that is what I will be. My world shattered in her hands. And…and she was…crying.

My claws refrained back to its normal stage, the hair on my body disappeared, and the snout I felt was now gone. I sat back and looked at her beautiful face, taking in every detail. Her long brown hair that was so shiny and smooth, her light golden eyes, her fair but pale skin, the shining tears that fell from her eyes, which confuses me. She looked about my age, and she was as tall as me. Her body was in perfect shape, better than Autumns by far. Her lips looked like a models lips. She was wearing a button up white shirt that now had four buttons undone, and three marks from my claws. I shivered from what I have done. Her blue jeans were neat, and she wore sandals. I looked at her straight in the eye, she looked back. But they were with fury, she let out a low growl that came deep within her chest, she suddenly kicked me off her. I was flung into a tree and yet again slid down to the ground. She jumped to her feet and walked slowly over to me like I was the prey, "Smooth move dog! Now I'm mad!" she roared again and took my leg and slung me around till I crashed and slid across the ground. My lip was still bleeding, but now it felt as if it was torn off. I heard her steps come near me, even though I was suppose to be afraid, I wasn't at all. I was grateful.

She kicked me hard, "Get up!" she shouted. Even though it was to show who's stronger or weaker, I did as she commanded. I would do anything for her. I got to me feet and stood straight up, I saw that we were the same height as I suspected. She rubbed her shoulder that my nails dug into, "What wrong with you? Fight me!" she said slapping me across the face, trying to get me fired up.

My head slowly turned back to see her face, I stepped closer to her, "No,' I said in a low voice. This made her angry, her eyes were confused. She was itching to fight me again. She grabbed my throat and lifted me in the air, "You scared? Afraid to loose?," I shook my head, "Then fight me!" she threw me on the ground again. Yet again I got to my feet with more effort. She watched me with fury.

"No,' I said again. I looked bored from all of her bickering. If she wanted to fight me so much then she should go right on ahead. As long as its her fighting me and not someone else. Lets face it, I'm hers forever.

"What's wrong with you!" she screamed trying to claw me. Before she struck I grabbed her hand in mid air.

"Why do you want to fight me?" I asked lovingly. She wasn't going to break the ice, she was still hating me. Her skin was like all vampire, hard as stone. But it couldn't shake me as to why she was crying, and why she doesn't smell.

She shook off my grip, "I'm a vampire, you're a werewolf, sworn enemies?," I kept looking at her, she was so angry, "God! What has your cult taught you?! Nothing!?" she said throwing her hands in the air.

I crossed my arms, "That doesn't really sink in with me. I think what they said is, we attack vampires if they threaten us, you, however, are no threat." I said stating a fact. Did I mention how beautiful she is?

A low growl formed in her chest, "You saying I'm not a threat?" she said looking at me like I was a kill. I wanted to hold her so badly, why is this so difficult? Was it difficult for Jacob? Or Austin? Or even Sam? Possibly Jared and Paul? This is not fun.

"Not exactly. don't get me wrong, I thought I was going to die back there. But you don't seem to exactly…scare me," her eyes were like flames, "you see, if someone stops fighting, you do to. You don't continue and take the glory of them giving up. Your fighting to see who has the most strength, your fighting for glory." I pointed out leaning against a tree.

Her hands curled, "Your full of it! You know that? I' am not like what your trying to say! I will fight to the end! You just wasn't worth my time, your not fun. And do you want to know what I think of you?" she spat with much acid pointing her finger and me.

"Go ahead," I said smiling. I love this so much, yet so bad. She will never break for me.

As soon as her mouth opened, she started a fire, "I think that your weak! A coward! You don't fight back and you never put on a good show! You think you know me so well by what you just said but you don't know half of me," this is true, but I can change that, "When I saw you alone I knew you were weak! A werewolf alone? Strike one! Then you didn't become a werewolf till I ticked you off! Strike two! And heres the big one, you stop fighting! STRIKE THREE!" she yelled at me. I'm guessing the next sentence is I'm out of here, but she would be wrong. I will be with her even if she doesn't know it.

I sighed and looked at her, "Your right, I stopped fighting you. But for certain reasons--"

"There is no reason!" she spat yet again. I should be annoyed, but every time I hear her voice I melt completely.

"Yes, there is a reason. Its, pointless. When you kill me, what was it for? Hmm? Did I attack you? No. Did I threaten you? Also, no. Did I bother you? Not at all. I had no clue you were here until you pounced on me." I told her, although I did know she was here, I just didn't know it was her. A animal would be more reasonable, but I'm glad it was her. Oh god am I happy.

"Its an instinct! Everyone knows your suppose to do that!" she said growling at me. I stepped closer to her, she stepped back. Her reflexes were cat like.

"No you don't, I killed a vampire once. We only did it for one reason and one reason only," I said holding up a finger, "Because he was fixing to kill a human." I remember when the cult ran into Laurent or whatever fixing to kill Bella. Jacob was livid to say the least, but we took care of him in a second.

She snapped at my finger, "Is that your big excuse? You didn't fight me or kill me because I wasn't killing a person?" she said annoyed now. This was kind of funny.

I inhaled, "Pretty much. But, the question is, do you want me to kill you? Honestly, your basically begging me to kill you right now." I said throwing away the image that was set in my head.

She stared me down, "I was just looking for a challenge, that's all." she said coldly. Her eyes were luminous, why cant I have her now? Just to hold one time please!

"What are you doing here?" I asked curious as to why she was on my territory. She is a new vampire, aw great, I'm not telling anyone though. This means major lock down on my thoughts.

She narrowed her eyes, "Why should I tell you?" she said cruelly. She obviously hates me, but I'm the opposite of that. Definitely the opposite.

"Because if you go to a certain point in this territory then you could get killed," her eyes glowed, "the pun is intended. I'm not joking, you got lucky when you ran into me. But the others…not so much." Paul flashed into my head, he would take her down so easily. I shook that memory away.

She kept looking at me, studying me. She took in a deep breath, "I came from Alaska, I'm going to visit a family friend of my group down here in Forks. I got lost." she said ashamed a little bit.

I stifled a laugh, "This is La Push, far away from Forks.' I told her. She must have been lost.

"Well it doesn't exactly help when you have no car or map." she said with a mean tone. She's as hard as her skin. She will never be nice to me. I like her.

"How did you get down here then?" I asked getting curious. If she didn't come in a car, then what? She confused me.

"I flew down to Seattle, then I ran from there." she said suddenly appearing at a tree in front of me, to a tree ten feet away, then a tree beside me, and finally in front of me. Though she was in front of me I hoped she would get closer.

"Right," I said and looked at her, "No packing clothes or anything?" I looked around for a stranded suit case but I couldn't find anything. My jacket was, however, a few yards away. When did that get torn off?

"Tanya said that a girl that lives there, Rosalie, would have some clothes for me…or Alice." she said suddenly remembering another member of the family.

I smiled, "Ah, the infamous Cullen's. I should have known," I said shaking my head. Her eyes suddenly grew with fear for my realization.

"You know the Cullen's?" she said in disbelief. I loved the look on her face, though every look she has is so wonderful. How can I live without her? Answer, I can't.

"Oh yes, I know them more than you," Bella, "but anyway, your off to see them?" I said getting back to the topic. She was looking at the ground till she heard my voice.

"Uh…I'm staying over there for awhile," so she's leaving? Impossible!, "I need to be there soon, they expected me a few hours ago. I'm sure they have patience but, I don't want to test it out." she said shaking her head from so much confusion. I hate being the person to confuse her, but still. I should have expected this from a new vampire. Well, a new vampire to Forks/La Push.

"I uh.." I shuffled around not sure how to ask the person that hates my guts in world this question, "My…er…my truck isn't to far away, so uh…I can give you a ride to their place. I mean I know were they live and stuff." I told her kind of embarrassed. Her eyes flashed to mine, they still held that same hatred.

She looked at me in the eyes with no affection at all, "Why should I? They wouldn't approve of me if I walk in smelling like a mutt." she said with much acid. I sighed knowing that all of it was true, but it was worth a shot.

"I wont lie, I agree with you. But please let me show you the right path, one wrong turn and--"

"I can handle things myself. I'm a lethal vampire that knows how to puncture, wound, or kill. So if you please leave me alone! I never want to speak to you again. Good riddance! We have never meet…uh…uh" she tried to think of my name.

"Embry." I answered her confusion. At least she knows my name, hopefully it will stay with her.

"Right! Embry, so good day! So long! And…can you point me the right direction?" she said going on and on like a rant. I couldn't help it, I chuckled and she grew angry..er.

"What's your name?" I asked crossing my arms again. My shirt was so thin I began to feel slightly cold. I looked at my jacket and back at her. My heart yet again skipped three more beats.

"That's information not to be given out!" she said sternly. I'm guessing she only yells and doesn't talk. My ears were ringing from the sudden silence.

I took in a deep breath again and exhaled, "Then I'm not showing you were to go." I said even though sooner or later I would. But this was a good try to at least get her name.

Her jaw dropped, "Your so stubborn!' I shrugged and she shook her head, "I cant believe I'm telling you this," I waited patiently. She sighed and looked at me, "My name is Simonne." she said giving up. I smiled at her name. It had a ring to it that made me smile even bigger.

"Well Simonne, I'm not going to point you out the direction, because I'm going to take you there,' I said with a smug smile. Her eyes blazed. I can tell I'm ticking her off to no end, but this was seriously priceless. As long as I'm near her, I'm okay.

She crossed her arms, "If I let you take me will you shut up?" she asked getting mad again. I hate that she wouldn't relax just a little bit. She lives up to her name so much.

"Yes I would." I said assuring her. The sun was rising over the horizon. I looked at it, as did she. Her skin was glittering, but not sparkling. She looked back at me, the wind blew her hair.

She uncrossed her arms and started walking, "Well…lets go." she said frustrated.

_Relief_

My hand stuck out the window and the radio was turned down low. Simonne kept looking out the window and never at me with her arms crossed. I kept looking at her, "So your from Alaska?"

"Don't speak to me. You got me in the car, that's as far as it goes." she said sternly turning her head a inch. She looked back out the window.

I nodded my head, "Okay," I mumbled. We cruised down the road getting closer to the Cullens. I've only been there once and that was with the cult, not the person I'm falling in love with. My hand tapped the side of the car to the rhythm of the song that was playing on the radio. She kept staring out the window with such fury.

I sighed and looked out the window, "Nice morning. The sun is--"

"Don't.talk.to.me." she said chopping each word.

"You know that's just rude, can't you say one word to me?" I said getting annoyed finally. I wanted to speak to the girl! I need at least some information here. Not to share though.

"I can, but I wont," she shifted in her chair, "I don't talk to werewolves." she mumbled.

I growled, "Alright that's it." I said slamming on the breaks in the middle of the road. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled when we came to a sudden stop. She was holding onto the seat. I turned the radio off

I looked at her, "Lets get something straight please. Yes, you are a vampire, yes I' am a werewolf, yes we are sworn enemies, no I don't care about that fact, yes I would like to get to know you, and no I' am not going to fight you. I' am trying to be as nice as I can to you. You don't know what's out there like I do okay? I'm trying to protect you. You may live up to your name, but so do I. Now around here us "mutts" are also known as the protectors. I know you may think that you can stand up for yourself but I'm not going to let you take that chance. Now would you please stop being to cruel to me when I've done nothing? I believe it was you that approached me in the first place. You attacked me for no reason! So get the facts straight, alright?" I said throwing a smile in there for her sake.

She just sat there looking at me like I did a horrendous things. She obviously hasn't been talked to like that. But I wanted her to know that I'm not what she thinks, or wants to think.

I started the car up again, "Alright then." I said and drove off. She stopped looking out the window and instead looked out the front window. I turned up the radio and stuck my hand back out the window.

She cleared her throat all of a sudden as if to speak, "No." was all she said.

I looked back and forth from the road to her, "No what?" I asked.

She looked at me finally, "I'm not from Alaska. I just live there with this vampire group, they're in Denali." she said nodding her head. Finally, a response.

"Do you live with your family?" I asked her now that she's talking.

She shook her head, "I don't." she said. I saw her hiding something behind her eyes. But I wasn't going to go deep just yet.

"I see," I looked at the road, "Well, the Cullens are kind. I'm sure they would like you." I like her, so why shouldn't they? She tucked a huge thing of hair behind her ears.

"I hope so, I've heard a lot about them. They use to live with my group as well. Well, except for Jasper and Alice." this was intriguing.

"What have you heard about them?" I asked curiously. The sun was now almost at a full bloom, but barely. I could wear some sunglasses, but I want to see Simonne clearly.

"Well, I'm not sure I should exactly tell you everything," she rushed her words, "Not because of the werewolf thing but…well, yeah because of the werewolf thing." she said confusing herself.

I chuckled, "I already know them. I just wanted to hear what others say about them." I said still curious. I know how Edward's life goes and I know how tough Alice is, but I want to actually KNOW them.

"Well, alright," she started, "Carlisle is like the leader. He is a doctor and has this charm to him. Then there's Esme who is loving and kind, she keeps the family in order. Emmett is a big bulky guy that looks like your type, only physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband. Rosalie is obsessed with her looks and how she dresses. Then we have Alice who is small and pixie like, she can,' she paused looking at me not sure if she should continue.

"Alice can see the future," I finished for her.

She nodded, "Right, you really do know them. Anyway, she can see the future and she is Jasper's wife. Jasper has a talent I'm sure you know of?" she asked. I nodded, "Yeah, the whole emotional thing. He has blonde hair and is the most tempted. Then we have Edward. He can read minds and--"

"He can read minds! I must inform the cult at once!" I teased.

"No don't! I meant he doesn't read minds!" she said trying to stop me.

I kept laughing, "I'm just teasing, I know he can. Proceed." I said urging her on.

She made a face, "Not funny, as I was saying, he has that special ability and is married to Bella. Bella was a human and had many run intos with vampires. Tanya wouldn't say who, but she did. But Edward made a promise that he would change her after they got married." she stopped and looked out the window.

I felt like I experienced a cliff hanger, "And?" I asked. I know that they have been married, but has he changed her?

"And what?" she asked looking out the window again. Her skin was now glittering. I've never seen this before, I was in a awe.

"Has he changed her?" I asked impatient. It must be a proven fact that they are patient, the Cullens I mean.

"I don't know, I'll find out when I go there." she shrugged. As soon as those words left her mouth a very large white house suddenly appeared.

"We're here." I said taking in the mansion. I drove up the drive way which had trees on the sides. She was in dazed at the huge place. I pulled up next to the house which now made me self conscious.

I turned off the engine, gulped, and looked at Simonne, "Wow." she breathed taking in everything. I have never actually seen it, but I have from a distance. She opened the car, stepped out and still looked at it with her mouth wide open. I stepped out as well and dug my hands into my pocket.

I went beside her, "You ready?" I asked her. She finally noticed I was beside her and tore her eyes away from the house and at me.

"Why aren't you leaving?" she said still holding a grudge. I sighed mentally, I thought my speech got to her back there.

"Because I have to say goodbye," not a goodbye kiss, just goodbye. Though the kiss could be arranged.

She looked at the house and me again, "Your not walking me to the door are you?" she said with a smirk.

I nodded, "It would be polite. And it would boost my ego." I informed her. I was going to be by her side till someone forces me to leave, and that would be her.

She made a face, "I let you drive me here, is that not enough?" she said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. She was always searching for a challenge.

"Not exactly for me. I get you to be nice to me for at least five minutes, and then you turn back into your angry stage." I said narrowing my eyes back.

She was fixing to say something till a flash of black came into view, and the scent hit me with great power. I stumbled back and held my nose, the sickingly sweet smell was horrid.

"Simonne! You came!" came a bell like voice. I saw Alice extending her arms out at Simonne. Simonne smiled not knowing how to take the sudden interest.

"I'm guessing you Alice?' she said hugging her. She looked at me with confusion, I was still holding my nose and taking deep breaths.

"That is me," she turned to me, "Embry?" she said with less enthusiasm. I heard Simonne snicker.

"Hello Alice, and how was your--"

"What are you doing here?," she looked around me, "you didn't bring Jake did you?" she asked looking me square in the eye.

I shook my head, "Just me myself and I. Oh, and Simonne." I said not forgetting such a soul. My soul.

Alice kept looking at me, "Right. Your not…never mind.," she turned to Simonne, "shall we be going?" she asked smiling. I knew what she was going to say, but she knew she didn't have to say it aloud.

"Yeah,' she looked at me like she didn't know why I was here still, "Um…goodbye?" she said with an attitude.

"Embry!" I heard someone shout. I couldn't tell who it was, but whoever it was hugging the heck out of me. Alice's eyes grew wide. I pulled back the vampire and took a good look at her. Her old brown eyes were now gold, her lanky body was now curved to perfection, her fair skin was pure white, and her hair was brighter. She was Bella…the vampire.

"Bella?" I said confused. I cant imagine why she would hug me, and the smell must be horrible!

"Yes its me! I haven't seen you in forever. What are you doing?" she asked suddenly concerned.

I looked at Simonne then away, "Just dropping off a lost vampire. I'm uh…I'm fixing to leave." I said stepping back. I saw Edward at the doorway watching me. He seemed happier, but confused as to why I'm here, and why Bella is in front of me.

"Oh okay, you missed the wedding." she said suddenly.

I nodded, "Yes I know, my apologies. Well I must really be going now,' I looked at Simonne, "May I have a word with you?" I asked her. She jumped back, stunned to hear those words from me.  
She looked at everyone then shrugged, "Make it quick." she told me.

I dragged her far away from the household, I know they can still hear me, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

She spun around and looked at me, "What is it?" she asked still arrogant as ever.

"When can I see you again?" I whispered. I saw from the corner of my eyes Bella perking up.

She raised an eyebrow, "How about never. Just think of everything as a acquaintance sort of thing." she said coldly.

I sighed, "That's hard to do. Just, please meet me tomorrow afternoon, at the same place were we meet today." I said closing my eyes.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll think about it. But this is a little much." she said looking at me.

I opened my eyes, "You don't know anything about this okay? Just promise me you will see me again?" I said softly.

She bounced her hips, then finally said, "I'll see…goodbye." she said then swiftly ran back to the Cullens. I was left out in the field alone. Bella, Alice, Simonne, and Edward all went back inside. I walked back into my car, started it up, drove off, and smiled for the first time in years.


	7. Five

**But to see her, was to love her;  
Love but her, and love for ever**

**-- Robert Burns**

_Secrets_

After parking my truck in Sam's drive ways and stepping out I went inside the house expecting Jacob and Autumn to be sitting on the large couch, waiting for me with angry expressions. But as I opened the door and peeked inside, all I saw was the living room. I couch in front of the small sized TV, a love seat facing the west wall sitting to the right of the couch, and a recliner on the left of the couch also facing the TV. None of the seat were occupied with Jacob and Autumn.

I exhaled noisily and walked in the living room flamboyantly, shutting the door softly behind me. I took off my jacket and draped it across the back of the couch and threw myself in the recliner. Luckily it never made a sound from the impact of me and the chair, but the clock on the mantle above the TV rang 6 times informing everyone around that it was 6 in the morning.

I couldn't believe I was with Simonne for two full hours. Of course I didn't know that I was even going to be with her. I didn't know anything that would happen tonight. But as I sit and pondered about everything my thoughts seemed to be drawn to one thing, and the only thing…Simonne.

Every time I shut my eyelids her flawless face was staring right back at me. She was so evident that I felt her stone cold body near or next to me. It was as if she was sitting close beside me, or on the couch.

I could smell her.

Well, not the vampire smelling way. But the light perfume that she spritzed on herself way. It smelt expensive, like a designer brand. It was as if the angels made it and placed it in her hands to take. I still wondered about a few thing, like how come she cried. And how the hell did I not smell her coming to attack me?! It should have been easy to spot her roaming around the trees. She should have been like any other vampire. All it took to find one was a whiff of the air but for some reason I couldn't find her at all. It was as if she didn't exist. Those were the only things I could find abnormal as far as a vampire goes. I mean she definitely fought like one. I never knew a female could knock me around so hard and fast, but she did.

But all of this didn't seem to matter, my thought wrapped around her. Every feature was implanted in my memory. Not a good thing for when I go patrolling with everyone, but at least it never faded.

She was stubborn as all get out but I guess I should have seen that coming. I am a werewolf and she's a vampire. Maybe we are sworn enemies, but that doesn't mean we have to be. Now I understand a little bit better about why Bella was so furious with Jacob about the whole enemy thing. He patrolled with me that night snickering.

I looked at him curiously as to why he was laughing, "What?" I asked him that night.

He looked at me with a grin and said, "Bella is a Virgo." and then raced off laughing as if it even made sense.

At the time I was one of the many werewolves that didn't like the idea of fighting back to back with the Cullens. But after the war, it seemed not too bad. That's why we aren't so tense around them. If we are patrolling and we smell the scent of the Cullens, it means they are feeding. Not a very great subject or delightful. Too many mental images flashed through the cults head at the same time when they knew what was going on with the Cullens.

It still kills me though why I cant smell Simonne. Panic over whelmed me as I began to think about how I am possibly loosing my hunting senses. My hands gripped the chair at the thought. It had been one week since me Jake and Quil went patrolling. How could it have faded so quickly? My instincts told me that if this was the case then I should just leave right now and go patrolling. Maybe then I could see Simonne yet again. She might have went out for a stroll to find me again and got lost.

I smiled at the thought.

But there was no purpose to go patrolling.

I had a mental picture of me and her sitting down on the ground, she was wearing a white gown with her hair pulled up to expose her snow white neck and I was wearing pants and a black tee shirt, talking about life. I knew how badly I wanted to know her because as she said I don't even know half of her, but I didn't realize how badly I wanted to. I can try to figure her out, but I am so interested in her past.

Why does she live in, or did live, in Alaska with a Denali group? And why was she so secretive about her family? Why was she so stubborn? Why did she attack me? What is her favorites and how did she view me? Did she have siblings or others joining her? Why did she come to the Cullen's?

When the cult got back together and we go back to patrolling my thoughts will have to be focused on one thing, and it cant be Simonne. If they found out the price would be something I cant pay. Maybe along the lines of either killing her or making her leave. Which will not only upset me but upset the Cullen's… which will begin a war.

Oh god, what have I done? If I had just slept or stayed here and maybe watched TV instead of going out into the woods then this wouldn't be happening! A part of me is glad that I meet the person I imprinted on, but the other is very scared, nervous, confused, angered, and everything in between that leads to stressed. Finally I meet my other half, the one I have been griping over. Even if I didn't know Id be crying over a vampire. A beautiful one by that. But when I finally meet her things get more complicated. Sworn enemies. This is going to be ten times harder to get her attention. Mostly her trust…and possibly the Cullen's. But then again I can just see the outcome of everything. My thoughts will slip because I cant STOP thinking about her. Eventually someone I'm patrolling with will see what I am thinking about and realize that there is a new vampire in Forks. Not only that, but I am in love with her.

War, war, war, war! That's all it will be! A bloody war to the end. I will either A) Lose her forever. My grip on the chair tightened. B) If we ever fall in love she will leave me because my cult wont allow it. The war will prove the point. Or C) I will be banished to see her under the authority of either Jacob or Sam. Orders are orders, I know this. But I just cant seem to follow the ones that will hurt the most. I'll end up like Jake when Sam said he couldn't tell Bella what we, or he, was. But did he follow the command? No. It only hurt him since Sam screamed in his head the whole time while Jake was trying to tell her.

But if that was the price then I'd pay it. A little screaming is fine, just as long as I have her.

I wont expect the Cullen's to allow us to be with each other. I cant even see that. But I will do whatever it takes. Even if its just to hold her hand.

The image made me smile so big I looked like a fool. Which is exactly what I was, a fool in love.

I can see right now each of their faces. It will be like the last time I saw them when dropping off Simonne, only now I'm confessing my love. But that will only happen if she loves me back. I will be anything she wants, but my love will burn madly inside me. I am already planning ahead and I don't know if this will ever become reality. But every cell in my body is filled with hope. Hope that it WILL turn into reality.

So this is what it feels like when imprinting, huh? You drive yourself madly crazy over this one girl that doesn't even know how much your in love with them. Only, the rest of the cult imprinted the right way. I just happened to fall for a bloodsucker. Even those words stung my heart because even though my Simonne was a vampire, she was not a bloodsucker. Which is a fowl way of looking at vampires. An insult. Which she was anything but a fowl person. Well, she tries to be, but her efforts are...how should I put this? A good try, but not so believable. To others maybe, but to me? Certainly not.

She is different to me in many ways. Nothing has made me feel this way. Especially not Courtney. Just the thought of her name felt weird. It was a different meaning now. A few hours ago when I said or thought of her name I'd usually perk up or something. I'd imagine her kissing me, even if she did kiss me roughly. She was pretty like her sister, but she was nothing compared to her inside and out.

I barely knew Simonne yes, you have my permission to call me crazy. But this feeling I get just thinking about her, the feeling of spending the rest of your life with her. How precious she is and how your heart beats for her. We were constructed for each other, but a tiny…okay large flaw appeared. It didn't matter to me, in a way. I have found what I have been looking for my whole life…and yet she doesn't even know it.

My life is hers now. For safe keeping. I cant even begin to describe this feeling. I've tried this whole time, but its simply summed up in one word…perfect.

Even though I imagined our future together I know what we wont have in there. A child. Maybe not a dog for obvious reasons but, there is no luck for a child of ours. It will go against the history of my nature since we need to pass down our traits, but sadly enough it cant for ours. I think.

I stopped thinking about that. I first need to even get her last name before planning babies and everything.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't see or hear Autumn walk in the living room, "Good morning." she gurgled still sleepy. I jumped at the sudden sound of her voice breaking me from my thoughts.

She noticed and came to sit down near me, "Sorry. What are you doing up so early?" she said eyeing the TV. I didn't have to be a werewolf to know what she was thinking right then and there.

I stretched and looked at her, "Its okay. I just couldn't get much sleep so I came in here." I said telling half the truth. Hopefully my face didn't give anything away.

She snorted, "Without the TV on? You and Jake are definitely different." she said shaking her head. The clock suddenly dung 7 times even though it was 5 minutes passed 7.

I shook my head, "I don't need entertainment. Just kinda thought about some stuff," I paused and looked at the floor, " I couldn't find any cold medicine to put me to sleep," I confessed, "What's your excuse?" I said eyeing her.

She sighed roughly with a hint of growl, "Well I could sleep. But I am just use to waking up at this time to go patrolling. I was trying to go back to sleep but Jacob was snoring so much," she shook her head, "I really don't know how I even got sleep in the first place. He's like a freaking lion." my thoughts went back to were I laid under the stars and found pictures of things like lions and even lambs in them.

I grabbed a blanket off the back of my chair and wrapped up in it, "Ha. Close…he's a werewolf." I said werewolf in a baby voice.

Autumn rolled her eyes, "Me too but I don't snore that bad." then she paused making a confused look, "Wait, do I snore at all?" she asked me with her eye brows furrowed.

I yawned while shrugging at the same time, "I don't think so." I exhaled and tightened the blanket around me.

She scrunched her face, "That'd be weird. Austin said I use to but I don't know anymore," it got quit till she looked at my blanket," You cant be cold." she said raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged, "I like Emily's blankets. Their so fuzzy." I said smiling and snuggling with the black soft blanket.

Autumn scoffed, "Your impossible. I really think we were long lost brother and sister." she said sniffing.

I thought about her other brother that tragically killed not only himself but Austin and Autumn's parents in a intentional fire. She is still sensitive about even though it wasn't her fault. But I don't dare bring it up. Not even Jacob will.

I shrugged, "Who knows."

She bobbed her head looking at nothing. She kind of zoned out. When you look at something and just stare not able to stop for some reason. I hate when that happens because I am looking at the wrong thing most of the time. Once we were taking a huge quiz at school and I zoned out. My eyes fell on Keith's paper and just stayed there. The teacher accused me of cheating so I got sent to the principal's office. How well that went. I thought a blood vessel was going to pop out of his head when I told him to chill. Of course I wouldn't blame him since that was the final exams. Luckily I graduated still. Me and Jacob were seated near each other at the graduation (Black, Call) so once we got our diploma's we both did a back flip off the stage. Autumn, Leah, Austin, Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, and Quil all laughed at our humor. When Quil got his diploma he actually hugged the principal and patted his back. But in Quil's hand was a sticking note that said, "Kick Me!" on it. The principal had not idea and kept smiling at Quil with the expression 'Maybe he's a good kid after all.'

Autumn snapped out of her trance and patted the couch, "I'm going to fix me some coffee. You want some?" she asked with her large blue eyes that were hard to look away from.

I cleared my throat, "No its fine. I need to get some sleep. Maybe I will when I wake up." I said getting up and out of the chair. I didn't realize that I haven't got any sleep at all tonight. My whole body was extremely tired. I didn't even want to move.

She stood too, "Alright. Did you get any sleep at all last night?" she asked concerned.

Simonne flashed in my thoughts, "No, but its alright. I'm use to it," I gave her a hug, "Good night." I said with much irony.

She chuckled, "Goodnight," I was turning towards the room when she snapped her fingers, "Wait Embry I almost forgot. Later on we may go to Leah's to see her and Austin."

I rubbed my eyes, "How late?" I forgot that I told Simonne to meet me in the same spot as last night. I'm not going to throw that chance to see her again away. I hope she remembered. Or I hope she actually goes.

Autumn twisted her face, "I'm not really sure. Maybe we can go around three," I yawned, "Or whenever your ready." she said taking in my exhaustion.

I nodded my head, "That's fine. See you around." I said almost slurring my words.

She laughed and walked into the kitchen. The coffee pot dinged telling Autumn that it was ready to boil some coffee beans. Or whatever it does.

I crawled in my bed not having to change into pajama's. I blushed realizing that the whole time I was with Simonne I had on pajama's. Even at the Cullen's. Ugh! Brilliant.

I slammed my body on the bed and just laid there. The sun was finally fully up, but I knew that soon it will be hidden by rain clouds.

The last thought I had before falling in a deep sleep was Simonne…naturally.

_Patience_

My eyelids fluttered as they adjusted to the sun shining directly on my face. I grumbled and threw the covers over my face shielding the rays from my eyes. At that moment I felt like one of those old movies with cheesy vampire that hid themselves from the sun. Only they hissed most of the time or screamed, "It burns!". I mentally laughed at the thought of performing it.

I was planning on getting five more minutes of sleep. The pillow was so comfy, it was basically keeping my head there. And the covers…okay the covers had to go. It is blazing under here. I threw off the blanket that appeared over my body in the middle of the night…or day.

I groaned again and tossed to my right twisting my body in a weird way. But it felt so good to be laying down. I felt well rested in a sense. My body was sending messages everywhere that I felt great and I have no clue why. My eyelids stayed closed even though they were begging me to get up and moving. But that's usually what they say for patrolling. I was free now so I barked at them saying shut up.

Last night fell like a blur or dream. I don't remember much. Well, I do remember a few things. But they were part of my dream. I need to stop hoping to imprint on something. I wanted to imprint so bad that I even dreamed about imprinting on a vampire. Ha! How weird. I wonder what that salmon did to me. Though I'm not going to mention it to Autumn because she would be insulted. Autumn…she was in part of my dream too.

I licked my lips together because they were so dry. My throat was scratchy from being open the whole night.

Finally I gave up the battle to lay here for the rest of the day and inhaled through my nose while stretching. My eyes were still closed but give me a second and they will snap open.

"He lives!" I heard Jacob say nearby.

I leaned my head up moaning and saw Jacob stand in my doorway with a broad smile, "Morning sleeping beauty." he said.

I grunted and threw a pillow at him, "Go to hell." mumbled not sounding and fierce as I wanted it to. This time I forced my eyes open blinking about five times. I leaned up on my elbows and looked at Jacob threw narrow eyes. Not because I was angry, but because the sun was beaming on them.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "You missed me," referring to the pillow I threw, then he added, "I thought you were never going to wake up. You know what time it is?" he said using a motherly tone.

I shook my head, "10?" I guessed still dazed from that awesome dream I had last night.

Jacob burst out laughing, "10?! That was five hours ago." he snorted.

My eyes widened, "What?!" I said in disbelief.

"Its 3:30 Embry. In the afternoon." he said tapping his wrist as if there was a watch there.

I cussed and threw myself out of bed. My shirt was over my head in a second and I switch it out for a newer one, "Why didn't anybody wake me up?" I demanded.

"Autumn told me you didn't get any sleep last night and not to wake you. What's your hurry?" he said confused. Funny, I told that to Autumn in my dream.

Maybe I was over reacting a little bit…okay a lot but I just wasted about half the day away, "No rush. I just wasted half to day though. I hate sleeping in." I said fixing to tear off my pants till Autumn walked in.

She smiled at me, "Your awake finally." she said with a coke in her hand. My hands fell from the hem of my pants.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, sorry about that," I stopped rushing, "What are we doing today?" I paused.

Autumn took a sip of her Coke, "I told you this morning we were going to see Leah and them. Unless you want to stay here." she said. Wow! She told me we were doing that in my dream too! Maybe I was sleep walking last night. That's possible.

I crossed my arms, "That's odd." I said aloud.

Autumn raised an eyebrow, "What's odd?" she asked in a flat tone.

I shook my head, "Nothing. What time are we going?" In my dream she said that we were going around 3 or when I was ready.

She shrugged, "Whenever your ready." she took a long sip of her coke.

I stopped and stared straight at her. That was either the weirdest dream ever last night or I am a psychic. Autumn stopped drinking her coke and looked at me, "What!?" she said getting irritated.

I shook my head, "Just had a funny dream that's all." I said looking around from my pants. I spotted a pair of jeans and draped them over my arm. I looked up at them, "Err…I need to get dressed." I said looking between them.

"Oh! Sorry." Autumn said and shielded her eyes as if I was already tearing off my pants and walked away. She took Jacobs hands and they left. I had to shut the door myself.

Jacob knocked on Leah's door three times and stood back winding his arm around Autumn's waist. She relaxed instantly.

All three of us heard large feet walk up to the door and open it. Seth poked his head out and looked at each of us. He smiled, "Hey guys!" he said then opened the door wider, "Come in!" he invited.

Autumn and Jake stepped in first. When I passed Seth I messed his hair up. He growled and fixed it back then shut the door. Leah's house was similar to Emily and Sam's except the rooms were bigger. It was still a one story but everything was spaced out. It felt like my home.

Seth stood there, "I'll go get them." he said referring to Austin and Leah. I felt bad for the kid. He may walk into their room with them doing god knows what. When patrolling with him all I see is Leah and his make out session. Not that she doesn't think about it either. Autumn gets nauseated because that's her brother, you know?

Leah was the first to walk in, "Hey! Sorry about the mess. I uh…didn't know when you were coming." Lie. But it was a good one.

Autumn shook it off, "Don't worry about it. Where is my brother?" she said looking around Leah for him.

Leah held her hands behind her back, "He went to take a quick shower. Sorry…Like I said…didn't know." her clothing surprised me. She almost never wore shorts, but she was today. She looked pretty. But something in the back of my head was screaming…Simonne. It was getting louder and louder.

Leah wore a light weight white hoodie with black on the inside. Her sleeves were pushed up to her elbow, her long hair was in a pony tail, and she wore denim shorts with sneakers. She looked pretty, but there was just something holding me back. Something that made me view her differently. I laughed mentally because it was saying…vampire.

Autumn shook her head again, "Really its fine," she smiled warmly, "So what's up?" she pulled her and Jacob down on the large couch. I sat next to Jacob.

Leah made her way over to the chair and shrugged, "The past night we were playing Uno and taking care of Seth," she rolled her eyes and look at me and Jake, "You two were suppose to keep an eye on him. He's just a kid and now he's drinking Jack Daniels!" she said making it sound like insanity.

Jacob laughed, "He reminds me of someone." he looked at me.

I raised my hands up as if the cop said "Freeze!", "Not me! I have never drank in my life!" I said lying lightly. I had a sip of champagne only once.

Jacob laughed and grabbed Autumn's hand. His thumb rubbed her hand lightly, "It was a joke," then he looked at Leah, "What's your plans for tonight?" he asked casually.

She reclined in the chair, "I really don't know. Maybe another movie night or something. Uno is getting really boring and we cant go to the beach because of this terd." she said narrowing her eyes at Seth.

He finally noticed she was looking at him, "What?!" he said innocently.

She rolled her eyes, "Anyway--"

Austin suddenly walked out in the living room wrapped in only a towel with water dripping everywhere, "Hey Leah have you seen--Oh!…uh," he shifted nervously in his towel, "H-hey guys!" he tried to be enthusiastic.

I waved but Autumn glared, "Austin Carter Owen! For god sake put some clothes on!" she barked.

Austin literally bowed, "Yes ma'am." and he ran off into Leah's room. I stifled a laughter. Autumn looked livid in a sense.

She shook her head making her curls hit her cheeks, "I swear that boy.." she didn't finish the sentence. I could taste her emotion from over here and she was a full person away. Sisters.

Jacob put his arm around her, "Calm down. I've done it too and it doesn't bother you." he said blushing a tad bit. But only slightly. He was full of himself at times.

Autumn narrowed her eyes, "That's what you think. And he's my brother! He should have better manners than you! You don't see _me_ doing that!" she barked at Jacob.

Jacob grinned evilly, "Sadly." before she could say anything he kissed her full lips. She tried to fight it but suddenly melted. Her lips molded his. I restrained throwing up.

Austin walked in fully dressed, "Okay is this-- Autumn!" he shouted watching them kiss. Jacob pulled her closer to him. Their breath was hot. I had to get up and move to the love seat. She looked at Austin and pulled Jacob away forcefully. Jacob whined and stuck his lower lip out pouting. She smiled at his expression and kissed him swiftly.

Austin crossed his arms, "I get yelled at for simply walking around in a towel and your over here making out with Jake…" he narrowed his eyes, "Why do I get yelled at for something but you don't?" he complained.

I snorted, "Because if we do then Jacob will throw a cow at us or something." I said as a matter of factly.

Leah laughed but stopped after she realized that she was the only one.

Autumn huffed, "Okay I'm sorry," she shoved Jacob to the farthest end of the couch. Austin sat down next to Leah on the floor since it was a recliner. She frowned and got up. Austin smiled and sat in her spot and she sat in his lap. His arm snaked around her waist securely. She leaned her head back to rest near his face, he kissed her cheek.

_Simonne_

I jumped at the name. My dreams are really getting to me. But the name sent chills up my arms and my heart started to beat erratically. I took in a deep breath.

Autumn smiled, "So who's up for some Uno!?" she said already knowing the outcome. Austin and Leah groaned.


End file.
